


Fractured Harmony

by Lyna_Laufeyson



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine has no filter, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kelliott fluff, M/M, Niff and Kurt friendship, Recovery, Sebastian is a good friend, Sebastian isn't a douche, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trent is a sweetheart, Warbler Elliott, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_Laufeyson/pseuds/Lyna_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life is spiralling out of control. He just wants to disappear. But then he meets Elliott, a friendly Warbler who just wants to help. After an accidental suicide attempt things go from bad to worse, people around Kurt try to help but he kept his self-hatred a secret all this time, why should he change that now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. I know I have a million other stories I should be updating but this wouldn't leave me alone. This chapter is un-beta'd, I am looking for one but so far no takers, anyone interested?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: This story is focused around depression and self-harm, so if you are affected by triggers please becareful or just don't read.

Kurt blinked his eyes open as his alarm clock went off. He sat up quickly but soon regretted, he let out a high pitched cry of pain. His ribs were bruised from yesterdays beating. Azimio and Karofsky had cornered him after glee club and pinned him against the wall and proceeded to hit him. Kurt didn't think his ribs were broken but they hurt like hell.

Kurt started his rigorous skin care routine and did his hair in his usual style. He then chose some random clothes to put on. He used to care about what he wore but recently he didn't care, he put enough effort into his outfit so people didn't notice something was wrong.

Once at school he tried to keep his head down, focusing on his lessons. Ignoring the insults whispered as he walked down the hall, avoiding the slushies that headed his way. He was only shoved once or twice which made a particularly good day.

Kurt's last lesson was glee, as soon as he got into the room he felt different. He felt safe. Well safer. Sure he was safer in the choir room; no one physically assaulted him there. But sometimes being constantly shot down hurt. Mr Schue didn't treat him the same as the others, the boys didn't see him as one of them and the girls only really saw him as fashion advice.

He sat next to Mercedes as Rachel went on about solos and Finn whispered to Puck about football. Kurt knew Mercedes was trying to talk to him but he couldn't bring himself to focus. He rubbed at his stinging wrists, he'd cut too deep last night. He hadn't meant to, he had just got lost in the pain and the red running across his pale skin.

Then Mr Schue walked in, his bright happy walk he did whenever he had a new idea.

Please don't make it another journey song

Kurt thought as Mr Schue wrote something on the board.

"Mash ups guys" He said cheerfully "I know how much you enjoyed it last year so I thought we would do it again, boost morale and promote a little friendly competition. Girls verses boys, you perform at the end of the week"

Dread built in Kurt's stomach as mutters of excitement ran through the New Directions as they split into groups. He didn't want to spend a week with the guys, who he knew would pick some heavy rock song and force him even further into the background due to how high his voice was. He slowly edged his way towards the girls, hoping Mr Schue wouldn't notice, but without even turning around:

"Kurt, with the boys"

Kurt sullenly trudged towards them and sat down on the outskirts of the group, tuning out as they spoke to each other about which song they should do and how many electric guitars could they fit in. And then they began discussing who should sing lead, Sam though Finn should but then Puck thought it should be Artie, Mike wanted Sam to sing lead and Artie wanted it to be Puck. Of course nobody thought about Kurt, his voice was too "girly" for all of the songs they wanted to sing. They didn't even bother asking his opinion.

Sometimes Kurt hated his voice, sure he loved to sing but everybody either hated and teased him for it or dismissed him as a joke. It drove him crazy to realise that the only time he would get to sing would be in group numbers trying to harmonise with the people around him. Sometimes Kurt wished people would notice him, he wished people would notice how amazing his voice was. How wide his vocal range was. But at this school, at McKinley, he would be nothing more than the gay kid that everyone can't get rid of. At McKinley, he was less than nothing. He was worse than the dirt on everyone's shoes. Sometimes Kurt thought it would be better if he just disappeared.


	2. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, still looking for a beta.
> 
> Again this chapter contains TRIGGER WARNINGS, so please be careful
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Kurt was walking through the halls of McKinley towards French class (not that he needed it, his mother had began to teach him when he was little and he carried it on) He was minding his own business, thinking about ways he could ask Mr Schue to change groups when Karofsky appeared from nowhere. Shoving him hard into the lockers, throwing him to the floor and muttering "fag" as he went.

Kurt tried not cry out, the bruises that covered his body and the cuts that scattered his forearms all screamed in pain. Kurt sat on the ground for a few moments, forcing back tears when a hand reached down to help him. Looking up Kurt saw that it was Mr Schue. Sniffing he took the hand and allowed the Spanish teacher to help him up.

"Come on, let's talk in my office." He said quietly so the surrounding students wouldn't hear. Once in the office Mr Schue handed him a glass of water. "Kurt, I know you get bullied but so do the others. You always seem to shake it off, why is it getting to you now?" Mr Schue asked softly

"Because it's all the time. I can't walk down the halls of this school without people calling me a "fag" people say I'm going to burn in hell. That they wish me to drop dead. Before when it was just a few choice offenders I could get by but now it's everyone. There is never a moment where people stop and think "This has gone too far" they just attack all the time and I can't take it anymore"

Kurt snapped at the teacher, tears were running down his face and his breathing was erratic. Kurt wanted to cut again, it helped, he didn't know why but it did. All off his built up emotions were released with each slice. The look on Mr Schue's was that of pure shock. He had seen Rachel and Mercedes snap at people, Finn and Artie had both had emotional break downs with him. But Kurt had always seemed so strong, like nothing affected him. And now the young teenager was in his office in a mess.

"Kurt, is there anything I can do to help?" Mr Schue asked but Kurt just shrugged before getting a packet of tissues out of his bag and dabbing his eyes.

"I have to get to French" Kurt said standing up "Can you tell that I've been crying?" he asked the teacher, who shook his head. With that Kurt was out of Mr Schue's office leaving the teacher to think.

There was nothing that Will could do to stop the bullying, there was no evidence. Sure Kurt had bruises but there was no proof that it had been Karofsky who had given them to him. Mr Schue sighed, he hated that one of his kids was hurting. He knew he treated them all differently and to be honest when it came to Kurt he had very little idea on how to deal with the boy. Although Mr Schue did have an idea, it might not stop the bullying but it could help Kurt feel happier.

 

______________________________________________________________________  
"Okay guys, we have a slight change in plan" Mr Schue said when he walked into the choir room the next day. "It's come to my attention that giving you free reign on your mash ups may have been a little too easy for you."

There were murmurs off agreement and protest floating across the room.

"So I have decided that this week the boys will be performing a number that is considered girly and mainly sung by women and I want the girls to perform something stereotypically masculine. Got it? I want the complete opposite of what you would normally do."

And with that he left the groups to talk.

______________________________________________________________________

Kurt happily stood in front of the boys, listing his ideas for a great mash up. He had many songs they could mash up and an abundance of fabulous outfits they could wear. He had learnt from the last time he had tried to lead the boys, this time Kurt's ideas were toned down and there was a distinct lack of bird feathers. Kurt finished explaining his last idea he looked expectantly at the others.

All he was met with was blank stares coming from Artie and Mike whilst Finn and Sam discussed the difficulties of dating Quinn and Puck played with his guitar. Kurt cleared his throat to get their attention, which made the whole atmosphere of the room go awkward.

"Dude, I thought that the whole point of this assignment was to do the opposite of what is expected?" Puck said

"It was" Kurt replied dryly

"Then how is you planning everything we do the opposite?" he asked again, Mike nodded

"Yeah Kurt, Feathers and sequins are what's expected of you, we need to think outside of that."

"There aren't any feathers" Kurt muttered, anger bubbling up inside him.

"That's beside the point Kurt. Everyone expects you to take the lead in this song, let somebody else sing for once." Finn said

"What, someone else for once? When was the last time I sung lead on a song Finn? Between Rachel and Mercedes and You and Puck there is never any time for me. I'm sorry if I am the best suited for this assignment" Kurt hissed at his soon to be brother.

"Whoa man chill out" Puck said "Maybe you should go and do something useful and go spy on the garblers or something"

"The Warblers" Kurt corrected, seeing the look in his team mates eyes Kurt realised that he wasn't wanted. "Fine!" he snapped storming out of the room, Rachel Berry style. He had taken enough shit in his life, he wasn't going to sit there and take anymore. If they didn't want him, fine. He was used to it.


	3. Spy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt walked hesitantly down the stairs at Dalton. He had tried to blend in, wearing a black blazer and a red tie but he stuck out, he knew that people would know he was a spy but the alternative was to go back to McKinley and sit through Puck and Finn bickering and Rachel fussing over the set list. He was forced down the stairs by the sea of boys flowing down the steps, confused as to where everyone was going, Kurt decided he would ask for help.

Kurt tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of him, the boy turned around and he blew Kurt's breath away. He had inky black hair styled in a quiff, tanned skin and stormy blue-grey eyes. He smiled up at Kurt and Kurt could feel the blush spreading up his cheeks.

"Hi" The boy said laughing, obviously used to the reaction

"Hi, erm, I'm new here, sorry, what's going on ?" Kurt stuttered, embarrassed

"The Warblers like to have a impromptu performances, it really shuts the school down." The boy smiled

"Wait the glee club is cool here?" Kurt asked surprised

"Of course, the Warblers are like rockstars, come on I'll show you" the boy said offering out his hand "I'm Elliott by the way, Elliott Gilbert."

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt said taking the hand

 

______________________________________________________________________________  
After the Warblers had sung Teenage Dream by Katy Perry they quickly caught on that Kurt was a spy. To be honest Kurt thought that Elliott knew from the start but he was just humouring the boy. Now Kurt was sat with Elliott and two other Warblers drinking coffee.

"It's awfully nice that you buy me coffee before you beat me up." Kurt said quietly

"We're not going to beat you up Kurt, why would we do that?" Elliott said

"We just want to talk" one of the other Warblers said

"This is Wes and David" Elliott said pointing to each Warbler in turn "Kurt, why did you come here today?"

"Because my glee club teacher split us into boys verses girls, he wouldn't let me join the girls and then the boys told me to go and do something useful and go and spy on you guys, basically." Kurt said, he knew he was missing out a lot of details but these guys were the competition, he couldn't trust them.

"Why did you want to join the girls?" David asked curiously

"I fit in better with the girls, the guys are uncomfortable around me and think my voice is too girly around them" Kurt knew they guys never told him they were uncomfortable with him but he could tell, they all hugged each other and high-fived but they never touched Kurt, it was like they thought that the gay was going to catch.

"Why are the uncomfortable around you?" Wes asked

"Because I'm gay and they all think I'm out to turn them or by touching me they'll suddenly become gay," Kurt snapped, tears forming in his eyes. The self-loathing tone he used made Elliott flinch.

"Guys, could you leave us a minute." Elliott asked them, the two Warblers stood to leave but Elliott held onto Wes's sleeve "Could you tell Seb and Blaine to come here." He whispered just loud enough for Kurt to hear. Wes nodded and he and David walked off.

Kurt was properly crying now, he tried to hide it but he couldn't. He heard the sound of a chair moving and for a second he thought Elliott had walked away and left him crying alone in the halls of Dalton. But then two hands helped him stand up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay." Elliott murmured into Kurt's hair. Normally Kurt would have freaked out at the idea of a stranger hugging him, but Elliott was so friendly and nice Kurt felt as if he had known him years. The pair continued to hug for several long moments before the sound of footsteps broke them apart.

Two people walked into the room next. One was a tall dark blonde guy with mischievous green eyes and a shorter guy with gelled back brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Wes filled us in" the blonde walking into the room, "Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe"

"Blaine Anderson" The brunette also supplied. Kurt shook both of their hands before they all sat down, Elliott sat next to Kurt with his hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, are you the only openly gay kid at your school?" Elliott asked, Kurt nodded, tears spilling down his cheeks again. Rubbing again at his wrists "Hey, its okay, we've all been there" he gestured to Sebastian and Blaine who both nodded.

"I was driven out of my last school" Blaine said, "They really didn't like me there."

"No one likes you here either," Sebastian quipped "And it's not because you're gay"

Blaine shoved Sebastian lightly, but Seb over exaggerated and acted wounded. Kurt gave a small smile at the boy's antics, blushing as soon as he did.

"Well aren't you a little cutie pie" Sebastian said, making Kurt blush harder.

"Kurt, are you safe at your school?" Elliott decided to turn the conversation serious again, Kurt shook his head.

"With the majority of people it's just words. But there are these two guys who have decided to make my life a living hell. They push and shove me at school and as soon as the bell goes to say the day is done, I can't step out of those doors without getting attacked." Kurt scratched at his wrists again, the scars itching as they tried to heal. Elliott noticed Kurt's movements and pulled his hands away from his wrists.

"Kurt, do you cut yourself?" Elliott whispered, Kurt nodded slowly, pulling his sleeves over his hands.

"Holy Shit" Blaine muttered

"Can you transfer to Dalton?" Seb asked, concerning showing on his face

"No, there is no way my Dad could afford the tuition" Kurt sniffed, surprised by the boys will to help

"Damn, is there anything we could do?" Blaine asked, equally concerned

"Unless you can get them to leave me alone I doubt it." Kurt said, he thought for a moment "Be my friends" he whispered

"Of course" Elliott said, taking Kurt's hand. "We already are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, nobody has said anything yet, it's getting lonely :'(
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARBLERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS again do apply

School the next day was boring as hell. He sat through math and English barely paying attention as the teachers droned on, Kurt mindlessly wrote answers to the problems. Kurt was smart, not genius level or anything but he could do the work expected of him, the problem of being in a public school meant people were at different levels of ability, so the teacher had to explain everything in great details.

Now Kurt was sat in the choir room with the guys and Mr Schue, they were waiting for the girls to perform. The guys still hadn't told him what they were performing but right now Kurt didn't care. His phone buzzed in Kurt's pocket indicating he had a text.

Hey Kurt :) – Elliott

Kurt smiled at the text, since he had met the three Warblers Elliott, Seb and Blaine had been constantly talking with them. It felt like they had been friends for years. After they spoke at Dalton they all went to get another coffee at the Lima Bean. Each of the boys shared their own experiences at their schools before they moved to Dalton.

Sebastian had been bullied in Paris, well he said bullied. He got attacked once and his father pulled him out. But the hate had still been there, it still hurt him. Sebastian was a hard faced person, he seemed like a bitch on the outside but inside he was kind and cared about people.

Blaine had been well liked before people found out he was gay. He had confided in his supposed best friend who had then outed him. He also told the story about the Sadie Hawkins dance where he and the only other out kid at his school were attacked.

Elliott had been attacked by the entire football team and left for dead. The team had cornered him one night and beaten him unconscious. Kurt held Elliott's as he had described the extent of his injuries. Elliott had ended up in a coma for three weeks, broken ribs and arms. His parents had transferred him when he had recovered.

Hey back- Kurt

You doing anything after school? - Elliott

Nope, but I'm sure you've got plans for me-Kurt

You bet I have coffee and lots of it-Elliott

Just us or are Seb and Blaine coming?-Kurt

Just us for now but you can guarantee they will turn up, the Lima Bean is the local coffee shop for Dalton and those two love coffee almost as much as life itself-Elliott

Sure meet you there-Kurt

"White boy, you paying attention?" Mercedes' voice made him look up

"Sorry what?" Kurt asked sheepishly

"I can't believe it, he is so lost in his little world he didn't even notice our performance" Rachel cried

"Relax Rachel, it's not like I haven't heard you sing before" Kurt sighed

"True but this performance could have moved you, made you support my daring decision to mix Start Me Up with Livin' on a prayer." Rachel explained dramatically

"What's so important that you were so distracted Kurt?" Tina asked,

"Nothing" Kurt shrugged

"Don't try that Kurt, who are you talking to?" Mercedes asked, leaning over to grab his phone, Kurt moved it just out of her reach which just ended up making her want it even more. But then the bell went, signalling the end of the school day, Kurt had never been more grateful.

"Sorry, I have to go." Kurt said, getting up and running out the room.

He quickly ran to his car before any of the New Directions could catch up to him or the Karofsky got out of his lessons. Nerves bubbled inside his stomach. The thought of seeing Elliott again made him bounce up and down in his seat. It was nice to have friends but Kurt wanted more. He knew his crush on Elliott was a bit premature but the more he got to know him the more Kurt was beginning to fall for the other boy, and he was falling fast. Elliott was a safety blanket; he helped Kurt forget that every night he sat curled up in a ball with razor blades in his hand.

When he pulled up onto the Lima Bean car park he could see Elliott through the window waiting in line. Kurt got out of his car and went up to Elliott.

"Hi," Kurt said grabbing Elliott's shoulders, making the other boy jump.

"Hi," he replied laughing as they ordered their coffee.

"So how was school" Elliott asked when they sat down

"Boring as usual, I swear I could do the classes in my sleep." Kurt laughed

"You should come to Dalton; the classes there would keep you awake, and if that failed the teachers would definitely make sure of it."

"But I can't, Dalton costs money, and I have no money" Kurt frowned and Elliott sighed

"I know, that sucks. What does your dad do again?"

"He's a mechanic" Kurt replied slightly confused at the sudden topic change "Why?"

"Okay, here's the plan. I will break my Dad's car, nothing to major, and then I will make him take it to your Dad's garage. Then once its fixed he can leave a tip, a very large tip, and say "For your son" and then you can go to Dalton" Elliott said, excited with his own crazy scheme

"Elliott that's crazy" Kurt laughed

"Why, I personally thought it was amazing."

"Because; one, do you know anything about cars? You could do some serious damage" Elliott just shrugged "Two, don't you think that's a bit weird, some random guy giving my Dad money meant for me. And three how do you think your Dad would react, I don't think he'd be to please paying for some kids education, you've barely known me five minutes."

"Seriously my Dad wouldn't care. He is the kind of guy who just does things and doesn't think. He loves the dog more than me and my mom and he genuinely wants to buy a goat. For no other reason than the man on the TV told him to. I swear without my mom he would have brought some seriously crazy shit."

"It's very sweet of you to offer Elliott but seriously, It's okay, I'll deal with the Neanderthals for a few years before I can be free" Kurt smiled, Elliott put his hand on top of Kurt's.

"I know that it's a crazy plan, but I just want you safe." Elliott said squeezing Kurt's hand "Kurt, you are not safe at McKinley, I know your friends go there but you are not safe."

"I know but there is nothing I can do, I can't tell my Dad about the bullying, he is sick, the Dr says he has to stay away from stress."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Elliott said, Kurt nodded

Elliott looked like he was going to say something else but before he could two boys walked up to the table. They were both wearing Dalton uniforms and Kurt recognised them as Warblers. One was tall and bleach blonde hair (Which Kurt definitely thought was dyed) and the other was a similar height but with styled brown hair. The two were holding hands which made Kurt think they were dating- or they were really good friends.

"Hi Elliott, Hello spy" The brunnette boy said

"Hello Jeff, Nick, he has a name you know." Elliott laughed

"Yes but if we know his name, we are helping him spy" the other boy replied

"His name is Kurt, Nick, and he isn't spying now is he." Elliot said, Kurt waved at the two boys, Jeff waved back.

"I love your jacket" Jeff said as he sat down, gesturing to Kurt's outfit

"Thank you" Kurt blushed, not used to the attention

"One bad thing about Dalton is the uniform, I have to wear this and not my normally fabulous attire" Jeff cried dramatically.

"It's okay baby" Nick said, kissing Jeff on the cheek.

So definitely boyfriends, or REALLY close friends.

"We have to go shopping some time; you can never have enough clothes, right?" Jeff said excitedly

"Every day is an opportunity for fashion," Kurt smiled

"Erm, Baby I'm busy that day" Nick said sheepishly

"It's ok Nicky I meant for just me and Kurt, you are not expected to come," Jeff said to his, boyfriend? Before turning to Kurt "He doesn't like shopping with me, he says I buy too much stuff"

"You do, good luck Kurt because I swear to whatever God there is you will never leave the store" Nick said dramatically leaning on the table.

"I'm sure we will be fine, right Jeff" Kurt laughed, Jeff nodded but he could see Elliott shaking his out the corner of his eye.

"Never leaving the store" Nick repeated.

"If it isn't the gay brigade" a familiar voice snarled, Kurt looked up to see Karofsky standing over the table, Elliott, Jeff and Nick all looked confused and Kurt suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"Gay brigade, I like it, I should make T-Shirts" David said, suddenly appearing behind Karofsky, accompanied with Wes, Blaine, Thad, Trent and Sebastian.

"Yeah do you mind if we use that phrase?" Sebastian asked, resting an arm on Karofsky's shoulder

"Get off me Homo" Karofsky growled

"Why so touchy?" Blaine asked

"Scared the gay will catch?" Elliott added

"If he's scared of being gay why come here, to the place where all the Dalton boys go?" Jeff question

"We all know the rumours about Dalton boys." Wes finished

"I'm here to tell that little freak that he's disgusting." Karofsky spat, pointing at Kurt

"Bit harsh coming from someone looking like you" Nick retorted, the Warblers sniggered.

"What are you trying to say?" Karofsky said, lifting his fist in a threat

"Wow, you're right Kurt, he is a bit simple" Elliott said calmly

"Just go home Karofsky back to your idiot friends" Kurt said tiredly

"You're not welcome here" Trent added, looking at his own nails, just as bored

Karofsky stormed out of the Lima Bean, pushing Thad into Wes as he went. Muttering something like "fucking homos" but nobody reacted. As soon as Karofsky had walked out the door Wes muttered "Good riddance"

"Is he the Neanderthal?" Elliott asked, squeezing Kurt's hand again. Kurt nodded, fighting back tears.

"Look Kurt, he won't forget us in a hurry," David said "If he does anything to you tell us and we'll sort him out"

"What if we've just made it worse though?" Kurt whispered

"Then we'll protect you," Thad smiled

"You might not be an official Warbler, but you're a friend" Trent added

"Warblers protect their own" Sebastian finished

"When I told you we were your friends I meant all of us" Elliott said to Kurt

"You know what will make us all feel better" Jeff said suddenly "A shopping trip"

The majority of the Warblers groaned playfully but Trent clapped his hands.

This was going to be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, tell me what you think.
> 
> please
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	5. Let's go to the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip with the Warblers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short but the chapters will get longer, I promise
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS again
> 
> Enjoy, tell me what you think please :D
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

"Jeff come on you're taking forever" Kurt shouted at his new friend, who was currently going through the men's shirt section again.

"I'm sorry Kurt but not all of us have and innate ability to find fabulous clothes at cheap, cheap prices" Jeff retorted gesturing to the stack of clothes Kurt had already picked out.

All of the Warblers at the coffee shop had decided that the shopping trip was a good idea. Wes had called the other three Warblers who weren't at the Lima Bean (James, Luke and Flint) and they showed up too. They were all at the local mall in the final shop.

So far David had bought a collection of shirts and ties, Sebastian had several pairs of skinny jeans that he said were for "the boys in the clubs" (and to be honest Kurt didn't really want to know) Wes had to be persuaded not to by a new gavel, he had enough at home. Blaine had bought several bow ties much to the warblers distaste, apparently he also had enough at home. Thad and James had just ended up buying food from the different stores selling it and Luke and Flint bought some new school shoes ( jumping on furniture didn't help to keep shoes in good condition) Elliott bought some short sleeved shirts that would show off his muscled frame well- but Kurt was ashamed of thinking like that.

Kurt, Trent and Jeff had bought the most, each boy had bags and bags of clothes that they didn't really need, and somebody-Jeff- wasn't finished.

"Jeff you don't want to max out your credit card again, do you?" Nick shouted across the store

"That was your fault and you know it" Jeff shouted back

"You maxed out your credit card?" Kurt asked pretending to be shocked- it wasn't like he had done that before, several times, no way.

"Yup," Jeff said nonchalantly, before turning to Kurt to explain, "Okay imagine a very nervous Jeff about to go on his first date with that hot boy Nick over there," Jeff pointed at Nick who was pulling faces at Thad behind his back. Trying not to laugh Kurt nodded "Well Nick had never seen me in anything but my uniform before, so I wanted to dress to impress. But I didn't know what to wear, so I ended up going shopping and buy a load of new clothes, maxing out my card, getting grounded and in the end wearing something I already had."

Kurt laughed and Trent rolled his eyes

"Ok, I give in you are worse than me." Kurt laughed walking away and paying for his clothes, his Dad would probably freak out when he saw how much Kurt had bought but he needed bonding time with his new friends.

"Hey Kurt," Elliott said walking up to him, laughing when he saw how much Kurt had bought

"What? I'm stressed; I shop when I'm stressed." Kurt said defensively, that wasn't entirely true but it was definitely safer than his other method.

"How do you afford to buy so much if you don't have much money?" Elliott asked

"Look at what I have bought sale items only-they are cheap but fashionable. And if they aren't I will cut them up and make them into something new." Kurt shrugged

"Jeff come on I'm hungry" Nick wailed at his boyfriend (Kurt had asked Trent-who was the Warbler gossip master)

"We're all getting something to eat before heading to Dalton, you wanna come too?" Elliott asked

"I better not, my Dad is expecting me home soon, and he probably thinks I'm out with Mercedes" Kurt said as Nick finally got Jeff to pay for his things and leave the mall.

When everyone had reached the car park the Warblers said goodbye to Kurt, they all exchanged numbers. Trent, Blaine and Jeff all gave Kurt a hug, Nick whispered "See you later Spy" whilst sticking his tongue out. Sebastian called him cutie pie (he also saved Kurt's number under the name- definitely a player) David high fived him and Wes (not to be out done) fist bumped him. All 11Warblers got into their respective cars (they somehow managed to fit in 3) Just leaving Elliott and Kurt.

"Text me when you get home, Jeff will probably text you some time in the next five minutes and tell me if that Karofsky kid says anything to you ok?" Elliott said

"Yeah I will," he said as his phone vibrated in his pocket

"Jeff" they both said laughing. Elliott pulled Kurt into a hug before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Drive safe" he said before walking to the only car left- the one occupied by Wes and David, who were currently fighting, Wes was hitting David with something that looked suspiciously like a gavel, maybe the Warbler had brought one after all.

"Good luck with those two" Kurt said before getting into his own. Whilst he was driving he tried not to think about the kiss, but he did anyway. What did it mean? Was it a friendly kiss, Kurt kissed Mercedes on the cheek all the time, or did Elliott like him? Kurt was confused but deep down he hoped for the latter, because he did like Elliott, he wasn't going to deny it. Kurt hoped Elliott like him too; he didn't want Elliott to be another Finn.

Elliott had helped him so much already, without even knowing him well. Elliott made sure that Kurt didn't hate himself. But as he drove away the dark thoughts slowly crept back into his mind, poisoning him, making Kurt hate himself once more.


	6. Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter, hope you like it
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS and SUICIDE ATTEMPT-please be careful

Kurt had just finished washing up after dinner. His Dad and Carol were watching something in the other room and Finn had run off to his room as soon as the meal was over. Kurt's Dad hadn't freaked out when he saw how much Kurt had bought, he just rolled his eyes and muttered something about having to remortgage the house.

Kurt decided he would go and watch whatever his parents were watching in the other room because he had done all of his homework and there was nothing else to really do, except wallow in self-pity. However when he sat down he realised they were watching some cheap comedy film that wasn't exactly funny. But he couldn't go upstairs now, he would have to sit here for a few more minutes before escaping to his room, Finn had the right idea. Luckily Jeff seemingly sensed Kurt's distress and decided to text him.

**Hey KitKat, how's it going- Jeff**

**KitKat? I'm good thanks you?-Kurt**

**Yeah, KitKat it's your new nickname, Spy wasn't very nice-Jeff**

Kurt giggled at his new nickname, Jeff was weird

**Does anyone else have a nickname?-KitKat**

" **Yay, Well I call Blaine the Hair- Jeff**

**Why?-KitKat**

" **You haven't him without gel-Jeff**

**[See picture attached]**

Kurt laughed out loud when he saw the picture, but it wasn't because of Blaine's hair. Sure it was a wild curly mess that stuck up all over the place; it was the other boy's expression. He was in his pyjamas with a shocked expression, clearly trying to grab the camera man.

"What are you laughing at?" Burt said, looking at Kurt, glad to see him smiling again- he wasn't stupid, he knew Kurt wasn't himself.

"Just one of my new friends" Kurt tried to say dismissively, he was fine with his Dad and Carole knowing he had made friends with the Dalton boys but if Finn found out he'd tell Rachel and she would flip.

"New friends hm?" Carole asked

"Yeah, they are the Dalton Academy glee club" Kurt replied "There are 12 of them"

"How did you meet them" Burt asked, Kurt knew he was going to be questioned extensively so he better be honest.

"Puck said I should go and do something useful and spy on one of our rivals, I went to Dalton and they found out I was a spy, instead of beating me up they bought me coffee and we had a chat"

"About?" Burt prompted

"Why I was upset" Kurt replied, regretting it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Carole went all mama bear and Burt looked ready to get out his shotgun

"Who do I have to kill?" Burt asked

"No one Dad, I was just sad because the guys don't see me as one of them and neither do the girls. I'm an outcast in a group of outcasts. Puck told me to do something useful because the boys didn't want to do any of my song suggestions. I still don't know what we are supposed to be singing and our performance is tomorrow"

"Kurt, sweetie, do you want me to talk to Finn?" Carole asked leaning forward

"No, its fine, I just won't sing tomorrow, I'm not that bothered. I have found a group of people who have accepted me, and see me for who I am not a label. Karofsky came up to us in the Lima Bean and started having a go at me and the Warblers stood up for me."

"Warblers?" Burt questioned looking confused

"It's the name of their glee club, they stood up to Karofsky for me, and they turned it round and made him look like the idiot"

"Good," Burt laughed "I'm glad you have found people to stick up for you, you need friends Kurt"

Kurt nodded, he knew that already, maybe the Warblers weren't the most obvious choice and sure Kurt loved the New Directions. But Kurt needed people who accepted him, people who had been through what Kurt was going through. People who could laugh and joke with him without making thing weird and awkward.

Kurt excused himself to get started on his skin care ritual, leaving his Dad and Step-Mom alone, Burt was worried for his son's safety, he had known Karofsky didn't like Kurt but the way he had come after him in a coffee shop made him think that there was a lot more going on.

"He'll be fine." Carole said taking Burt's hand "He's a strong boy"

"I'm glad he has made friends but Kurt said it himself, they are rivals, once they get to sectionals he is going to be torn between them" Burt said "I haven't heard him laugh in a long time. He doesn't think I've noticed but he has stopped going out with the girls from New Directions, he doesn't go to their sleepovers anymore, he hardly ever sings anymore- I used to have to tell him to shut up because it was late, he's struggling, these Dalton boys are good for him"

"He'd be a lot safer at that school too; I looked into it for Finn before he started high school. It has a zero-tolerance for bullying. But it costs a lot of money" Carole added.

"If we made a few cuts we could afford it" Burt said

"But what if he doesn't want to move?"

"If the bullying gets worse he won't have a choice. His safety comes first"

* * *

 

Kurt was walking through the halls of McKinley; it was last period-glee. Kurt was going to be late if he didn't hurry but he didn't really care. Suddenly out of nowhere Kurt was shoved into the lockers with such force he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Karofsky smirking.

"Homo" he spat as he walked into the locker room. Anger bubbled up inside Kurt, his friends could stand up to Karofsky so why couldn't he? Kurt pushed himself up off the floor and stormed into the locker room after his bully. He reached over and slammed shut Karofsky's open locker.

"What is your problem?" Kurt shouted

"Excuse me?" Karofsky questioned

"What are you so scared of?"

"You mean besides you sneaking in here, looking at my junk"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what ham hock, you're not my type"

"That right?" Karofsky said, stepping closer

"Yeah, I don't do chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by time there thirty"

"Do not push me Hummel," Karofsky threatened, lifting his fist

"Your gonna hit me, do it"

"Don't push me"

"Hit me, because you're not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you" Kurt spat

"Get out of my face" Karofsky shouted

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are"

As Kurt finished his sentence Karofsky grabbed hold of Kurt's face and pressed his lips against the others hard. Kurt froze, he didn't understand what was happening, the guy who had made his life a living hell for being gay was kissing him. Forcing his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Karofsky moved back but Kurt remained still. Terrified of what was going to happen next. Karofsky moved in to kiss him again but this time Kurt saw it coming. He pushed Karofsky back as hard as he could and took several steps back. Karofsky looked extremely distressed and hit the lockers. Kurt flinched. Karofsky then grabbed Kurt's shirt and pushed him up against the lockers.

"You tell anyone about this, I will kill you"

With that Karofsky left the locker room, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt slowly slid down onto the floor. He pressed his knees against his chest and he began to cry. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly. He couldn't take it anymore Karofsky had pushed him too far. What was he supposed to do now? Karofsky was going to kill him.

All of a Sudden his phone started to ring; fumbling around Kurt managed to get his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Elliot, Kurt accepted the call.

"Hey Kurt, how do feel about skipping final period and meeting me and the other Warblers at the park?" Elliott's cheerful voice rang out

"Elli..." Kurt barely whispered,

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Elliott's voice became slightly panicked

"Not safe..." Kurt chocked out "He's gonna kill me"

"Kurt, we are on a way okay? We're going to pick you up. Where will you be" Kurt heard Elliott call the others and he could hear them move into their vehicles

"Choir room" Kurt cried

"Okay baby we'll be there in a minute"

Elliott hung up and Kurt pushed himself up off the floor. Kurt slowly moved to sit on one of the benches in the locker room. He was having trouble breathing, each breath painfully and gasping. He was shaking and tears ran down his face. He knew what would help.

Kurt pulled his bag to his chest and rummaged around in the pocket. He located what he was looking for quite quickly, it cut his fingers as he grabbed it and pulled it out of the bag. Kurt knew he shouldn't have the razor with him at school, but sometimes, he just couldn't wait until he got home. Sometimes the day became too much, too fast and the cutting helped.

Kurt rolled up his sleeves and gripped the blade and slowly dragged it across his arm, he sighed a breath of relief as the pain bit into him, blood bubbled at the surface of the wound and dripped down his arm. He repeated the motion several times on each arm, reopening old scars and creating new ones.

Kurt began to feel light headed and dizzy. The last thought Kurt remembered thinking was that he'd gone to deep, that if he didn't get help, he would die. And then he thought that maybe that wasn't such bad thing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	7. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is found and panic follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS AN SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> I just wanted to say I have no medical knowledge, and I don't know exactly what a therapist would suggest so I'm sorry it's brief, If anyone has any corrections that need to be made or have better knowledge on this topic I woudld be glad for the help
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

The choir room was quite. The boys had just performed, without Kurt. Mr Schue stood at the front of the room, clearly upset by Kurt's absence. All of the boys were annoyed that Kurt had abandoned them. The girls were all uncomfortable, the room was extremely tense. Mercedes was worried, she had text Kurt 7 times and she hadn't got a response- Kurt always texted back, that boy practically lived on his phone.

"Where the hell is he" Puck shouted standing up "I know he wanted to sing lead and we said no but there is no need to be so selfish"

"Yeah, it's not that hard to sway in the background" Finn said

"Guys, we don't know why Kurt's not here" Mr Schue stated

"I'm worried, he always texts me to tell me he's going to be late or if something's happened" Mercedes said

"You don't think Karofsky has done something do you?" Quinn asked

"I wouldn't put it past him" Mike added

"Spies!" Rachel suddenly shouted, the New Directions looked up to see the Warblers, led by Wes, running into the room.

"Shush woman, we aren't here for you or your extensive collection of journey songs" Wes snapped

"Wow Wes, way to show everyone you're not a jerk" David responded

"Can both of you just shut up" Elliott snapped, quickly scanning the room for Kurt "Where is Kurt"

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked

"He didn't bother showing up for our song so your guess is as good as ours" Finn stated angrily

"You wanna know why he didn't care about your stupid performance," Jeff hissed "Because you sent him to us when he gave you ideas, you didn't even tell him what song you guys were singing" Jeff took a step towards Finn but Nick pulled him back

"J..." He whispered "We have to find Kurt"

"Do you know where he is?" Sebastian asked Mr Schue who shook his head. Just then Miss Pillsbury burst through the doors of the choir room

"Emma what is it?" Mr Schue asked stepping towards her

"It's Kurt; he has been rushed to hospital. One of the boys on the football team found him in the locker room, he had slit his wrists"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed

Everything was a blur, Finn rang Burt and Carole. Elliott, Blaine, Jeff and Nick drove to the hospital along with Mr Schue and Finn. Everyone was panicked and terrified that they might lose their friend.

Elliott was blinded by tears as Nick drove, he didn't understand why Kurt would try and kill himself, he knew the bullying kept pushing him own but Elliott never knew he was that depressed. He should have noticed, he should have done something. Kurt sounded so scared on the phone it just didn't make sense.

When the four Warblers got to the hospital they stood in the waiting area with Mr Schue and Finn. None of them were allowed to be told anything because they weren't family. Burt and Carole arrived a few minutes later, Burt in his overalls, he had puffy red eyes.

"How is he?" Burt choked out

"They won't tell us anything" Elliott said quietly

"Who are you four?"Burt demanded

"We're Kurt's friends, from Dalton" Nick replied, cradling Jeff who was in hysterics. Blaine was trying to calm Elliott down but he wasn't doing that good himself.

"Kurt Hummel?" A Dr asked

"I'm his Dad, Burt Hummel" Burt said stepping towards the nurse, she was tall with blonde hair; she wore green scrubs and held a clipboard.

"I'm Dr Moore, Well, he's stable. He lost a lot of blood so he is very weak; he is on an IV drip to help him. However from the looks of it he has been cutting himself for the best part of the year. It is my professional opinion that when he wakes up you get his a therapist." The Dr said

Burt was shaking, tears flooding down his face

"Why would he do this?" Burt sobbed into Carole's shoulder

"Can we see him" Finn asked the Dr

"He is in his own room so yes, four of you are allowed in at a time, I don't know when he will wake up, it could in a couple of minute, hours or even days, his body has been through a lot"

"I'm going to tell the others that Kurt's going to be ok" Mr Schue said, rubbing Finn's back and patting Burt on the shoulder, "Send him my love"

Burt nodded "One of you guys can come with us if you want." Burt said to the Warblers

"Elliott can go" Nick said

"He's the closest to Kurt" Blaine added

"Yeah, we'll go tell the other Warblers he's okay" Jeff whispered

Will, Blaine, Jeff and Nick all left whilst Burt, Carole, Finn and Elliott followed Dr Moore to Kurt's room.

Kurt was pale; the heart monitor beeped steadily assuring everyone that Kurt was alive. The boy's chest rose and fell slowly. Thick bandages covered Kurt's wrists but Elliott could clearly see the scars further up his arms.

"He's so little" Burt murmured when he saw his son, Eliott barely choked back a sob

Burt and Elliott sat either side of Kurt's bed. Burt reached out and took Kurt's hand squeezing it. Elliott lightly brushed Kurt's hair out of his face. Carole and Finn stood at the end of the bed. Carole pulled Finn closer to her, cuddling him close.

"Why did you come to find Kurt?"Finn asked

"What?" Elliott looked up

"You came to McKinley looking for Kurt, why?"

"He called me, he was crying and kept saying things like "he's going to kill me" he was scared, and I was scared for him so I came to find him"

"Who was going to hurt him?" Burt asked, sitting up straight

"I think it was that Karofsky guy, he's the only one I know was bullying him" Elliott replied

"Karofsky has always picked on Kurt; we never thought he would seriously hurt him. Kurt said he didn't want to get people involved" Finn whispered

"I'm going to kill him" Burt snarled, but he didn't move he just sat watching his son. Silently willing Kurt to wake up, but he didn't

* * *

 

Two days later Burt and Elliott were sat in the same place. Kurt still hadn't woken up. Elliott came by everyday and Burt never left. Jeff and Nick had both come to visit and Rachel and Mercedes had accompanied Finn on one occasion.

"You care about him a lot for someone you just met" Burt said to Elliott

"When he told me what he was going through, I just felt like I needed to help him, I've been where he is. I mean I never tried to kill myself but used to self-harm" Elliott said quietly

"How did you stop?" Burt asked

"My parents found out, they hired a therapist and transferred me to Dalton. The bullying stopped and I made friends, with their help and my therapist's I stopped hating myself for who I was and accepted that I wasn't going to change. I had to face the fact that I either wanted to get better or I wanted to die, once I decide I wanted to live I accepted the help and things got better" Elliott explained

Burt nodded

"I'm going to help him through this, I know Dalton is expensive but if you could transfer him I think it would be for the best, or if you can't afford it consider another school- he needs to get away from McKinley. Either way I'm going to help him." Elliott said

"I want to transfer him to Dalton. I might have to dip into his college fund but he will go to Dalton."

The pair sat in silence for a moment

"Do you think I should hire a therapist?" Burt asked

"I don't know, mine helped me, but Kurt's the kind of person who doesn't like strangers, I think friends and family are going to be his biggest help right now, maybe get him an appointment so he can see if he likes the idea of one." Elliott suggested.

They sat in silence for several moments more, just staring at Kurt. When the boy began to stir both his Dad and his friend noticed immediately. Kurt shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes

"Daddy..." Kurt murmured, his voice hoarse

"I'm here Buddy," he said squeezing his hand

"Ellie..." Kurt said turning to look at Elliott

"Hi," Elliott smiled, tears forming in his eyes

"Why Kurt? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Burt cried

"I didn't, I...I...I cut too deep and I couldn't get help" Kurt stuttered "How am I alive, who found me?"

"Finn said it was some kid called Azimio, he went to get something from his locker and found you on the floor. He rung an ambulance and found the school nurse. Do you know him?"

"Azimio saved me? He is Karofsky's wing man. He hates the glee club" Kurt frowned

"Disliking a club and letting someone die are two different things" Elliott said

Kurt struggled to sit up with Elliott's help whilst Burt went and got Dr Moore. Elliott took Kurt's hand lightly in his own. Kurt squeezed Elliott's hand.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to" Kurt whispered

"You have to stop okay? I know it's hard, I've been there. But the cutting has to stop. We almost lost you Kurt. Your Dad hasn't left your side since you've been here. He has sat in that chair for three days because he didn't want to lose you." Elliott urged "You have to get help!"

"Will you help me?" Kurt asked, crying

"Of course, all of the Warblers are here for you. Your family is too and the New Directions. The Dr has said that you should have a therapist"

"Oh, okay" Kurt said thinking about it

"How would you feel about having one" Burt said, catching the end of Elliott's sentence as he walked into the room with Dr Moore

"I guess I'd have to, I don't want one but if they will help me get better" Kurt shrugged

"I think that one is necessary," Dr Moore said as she checked Kurt's vitals "Maybe start off with once a week visits to Dr Donovan, she is our resident psychologist, and then depending on your progress you can reduce or increase their frequency" Dr Moore said

"Okay" Kurt sighed "When can I go home?" he asked

"You seem like you're okay, your bandages need to be changed twice a day. If you feel well enough you can go home tomorrow morning. But I want you to meet with Dr Donovan before you leave"

* * *

 

Kurt was sat on the chair in front of Dr Donovan's office. She was a tall woman in her early 30's, she had dark hair and dark eyes and a kind smile. As soon as Kurt walked in he felt relaxed, the Dr had given Kurt a glass of water and invited him to sit.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Ok, I guess. I want my Dad" Kurt said, anxiety rising, he didn't want to talk about his feelings.

"Its better we talk alone for now, but your Dad is right outside and you perfectly safe, Okay?"

"Yes Dr" Kurt said begrudgingly

"Call me Aimee" Dr Donovan said, hoping to appear as a friend "Now tell me the truth, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, lost. I want to go home." Kurt said quietly

"Why are you tired, are you not sleeping?" Aimee asked

"No, I'm sleeping, it's not that kind of tired" Kurt sighed

"Tell me? " The Dr prompted

"I'm tired of fighting, I'm sick of being the odd one out. I used to thing being unique was special, but not I realise it just makes me and easy target."

"Is that why you cut? You don't want to live?"

"I never said that. I cut because it helps, all the stress, all of the hatred. It goes when I cut, for a while, and then I have to do it again" Kurt snapped, getting angry at the woman's questioning.

"So you want to cut now?" Dr Donovan asked

"Yes" Kurt shouted, before realising he hadn't meant to say that. Tears began to form as he brought his hands to his head.

"Hey, it's okay Kurt, its okay. I just need to understand why you tried to kill yourself" Aimee said, moving closer to Kurt, putting her hand on his back, Kurt flinched slightly and the movement but then relaxed.

"I didn't," Kurt whispered "I mean I didn't mean to, I cut to deep, it was an accident"

"Why did you feel you needed to cut at school?"

"Erm... This guy has been bullying me for the past year, he, he threatened to kill me. I think I had a panic attack and I needed to cut to make it go away."

After half an hour more of Kurt telling Dr Donovan about his life; about Karofsky's torments Kurt was allowed to go home. However before he went Dr Donovan wanted to have a word with his Dad. Elliott was there waiting with Burt so he also joined him.

Kurt was sat outside the therapist's office with Finn.

"I'm sorry" Finn whispered

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one who's sorry" Kurt queried

"I wasn't there for you, I didn't thing Karofsky made you feel like that, none of us did. You're my brother, or at least you will be, I'm supposed to protect you." Finn said quietly

"It's not your fault, I should have said something."

Finn pulled Kurt into hug, the two brothers stayed like that for a long time. Just silently crying and holding one another.

* * *

 

Inside Donovan's office both Burt and Elliott sat where Kurt had been sitting. Both wanting to know how to help Kurt. Burt had noticed how much Kurt trusted Elliott, and given Elliott's past experience Burt knew how much good Elliott could do to Kurt. So he had insisted that Elliott join him.

"I'm going to say Kurt's not as bad as I thought he was" Dr Donovan started "He doesn't appear to be suicidal- that doesn't mean it won't develop. It means he is not a large risk to himself. However he will need supervision, he is still very ill."

Burt and Elliott both slowly nodded, Burt was happy that Kurt wasn't suicidal but he knew Kurt had a long way to go before getting better.

"I believe Kurt is suffering from an Anxiety Disorder, I believe that although it would have started off mild, the constant fear of bullying has gradually made it a lot worse. He has become nervous and self-conscious. When people have an anxiety attack the usually need to distract themselves, Kurt's method is cutting. The pain distracts him. However cutting is addicting and Kurt has started to cut whenever he feels anxious or nervous"

"How do we stop him?" Burt asked

"I know it's going to be hard but the best way is talking to him before he gets anxious. Don't let the emotions build up; don't give him time to cut. He may get angry, he may even lash out. But be with him all the time and keep him distracted from cutting"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Elliott asked

"I'm not exactly sure, writing or drawing may help. He likes singing so maybe prompt him to do that. Some people like physical contact, others don't. I suggest trying different things and even talk to him and ask him what would help." Dr Donovan said

Both Elliott and Burt nodded again.

"I'd like to see him again next week, if that's okay with you." Dr Donovan added "I'd like you to monitor what he does, if he has any attacks note down; when, why and for how long. Note if he wants to cut and see what makes him happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey me again, I'm currently writing chapter 16 for this fic and I was wonering if there was anything that peole wanted to be included in this story, like any ships (apparet from Kelliott , Niff and Brittana- because they are hapening anyway)
> 
> Also as things get (hopefully) happier in the story the music that will be featured will be mainly by Pentatonix and connon songs. If you haven't heard of PTX I suggest you check them out as it will help you with the songs later on.
> 
> Please review because I need some motivation, It's lonely
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's home from hospital and more Warbler craziness happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya
> 
> Sorry about this chapter, it's kind of jumpy but it has a lot to say.
> 
> GarethGlee14 (on FF.net) suggested that Puckleberry would be a good background relationship and so far nobody had protested yet so that's probably going to happen. I'll probably have Fuinn as well
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> enjoy

Later that day Kurt and Elliott were sat snuggled up in blankets watching The Lion King. Finn had started watching it with them but he left when he realised it was a Disney movie. Elliott had his arm around Kurt, who rested his head against Elliott's chest. His phone buuzzed with another message but Kurt was ignoring it, it would probably be one of the New Directions and Kurt couldn't be bothered with them right now.

"I love this movie" Kurt said as the movie came to an end, Simba walked up Pride Rock and claimed his rightful place as king. "It's my favourite"

"Favourite as in favourite movie or favourite Disney movie" Elliott asked

"I don't know, I used to watch it all the time when I little. I was obsessed with the idea of getting a puppy and calling it Simba."

"A puppy, surely the name would suit a cat more?" Elliott laughed

"My mom was allergic to cats so it was never really an option. I nearly got a puppy once; my Dad almost got my one"

"Why didn't you?"

"My Mom died, my Dad was learning how to be a single parent, and he didn't need a dog on top of it all" Kurt shrugged

"You can always have Socks" Elliott said

"Socks?" Kurt asked, severely confused

"My dog, well technically my Dad's. She is a Shepherd Lab mix." Elliott laughed

"I have to meet her," Kurt said jumping on the sofa excitedly, ignoring the pain in his bandaged wrists

"Come round then, tomorrow. Both my parents are great cooks so stay for dinner. Hell have a sleep over it'll be great"

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first" Kurt laughed at Elliott

"Probably, put my parents are used to it by now. All of the Warblers come round for spontaneous sleepovers. Speaking of the Warblers have you spoken to them?"

"Not really, everyone text me after, wishing me well." Kurt said

"How about tomorrow we meet up with them for coffee, we can go see a movie and then come back to mine, what do you say?"

"Sure!" Kurt agreed happily "Wait let me ask my Dad" Kurt ran out of the living room to the kitchen, where Burt and Carole were talking. He ran back in a moment later with a smile on his face.

"He said yes"

* * *

 

The next day Elliott had come round Kurt's house and driven him to the Lima Bean, Elliott had arranged everything with the other Warblers so by time they got there the Warblers were waiting for them.

As soon as the pair walked into the little coffee shop Kurt was mobbed by the boys, all crowding around him, trying to give him a hug. Elliott made a mental note when Kurt suddenly reached back and grabbed his hand. Being surrounded obviously didn't help him.

"Alright, alright, give the guy room to breathe" Elliott announced, forcing a laugh, making it seem light-hearted when he was genuinely worried for Kurt. The Warblers muttered half-hearted apologies before guiding Kurt to a table.

"Kurt, if you ever do something like that again I will have to beat you with my gavel, do you understand?" Wes challenged as soon as Kurt was sat down.

"Sir Yes sir" Kurt said mockingly, only to receive a snicker from David- who proceeded to get bitch slapped by Wes.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, like a mother hen, ready to do anything Kurt asked

"I'm good, really!" Kurt laughed "I'm surrounded by people who love me, what good be better."

"That's brilliant" Sebastian smiled "But seriously Sterling has something to give you and I swear he will burst if you don't acknowledge him"

Kurt turned slightly to see Jeff hoping from one foot to another with a little box in hand.

"Jeff" Kurt said nodding to him, the boy rushed forwards and gave Kurt a hug.

"Hi," Jeff said

"Hello Jeff" Kurt replied trying to be patient with the over-excited boy.

"All of us, we got you this," he said offering the little red box to Kurt. Kurt slowly opened the box but smiled when he saw what was in the box. It was a handmade bracelet. Red and black thread wove together to make a beautiful spiralling pattern with a silver clasp. Opposite the clasp was a silver feather charm.

"Thank you" Kurt breathed; carefully Kurt took the bracelet from the box and slowly slid it on his wrist, sitting it carefully on top of his bandages.

"We all have one" Nick said, showing his wrist, Kurt looked around and noticed all of the Warblers were wearing one.

"My Mom makes them" Jeff smiled

"Tell her thanks" Kurt said, hugging him once more.

"Enough of this mushy stuff," Thad said jokingly "What movie are we seeing?"

After about half an hour of bickering the Warblers decided to go and see some action movie that Kurt didn't care for, but he was content to spend a couple of hours curled up against Elliott's chest and eating popcorn.

Next to him Nick and Jeff were doing the same, Blaine and Sebastian kept stealing each other's popcorn. Trent and Thad kept making comments on the film, mocking it. And Wes and David were just a nightmare of squabbling. Flint, James and Luke also appeared to be playing some soft of musical chairs, moving around the theatre trying to get the best seat.

After the movie finished the boys made their way out of the cinema and made their way to their homes. Nick and Jeff were going on a date, and Wes and David were also having a sleepover at Thad's house. Thad hadn't consented to it but that's what was going to happen.

Elliott drove them to his house, Kurt was nervous to meet Elliott's parents. He didn't know much about them, except his dad was debatably crazy and his mom was a doctor. Kurt picked at the bandages on his wrists; they were there to stop him picking the stitches.

They pulled up in front of a very large house, surrounded by a large fence.

"Holy Shit" Kurt muttered, Elliott laughed, "your house is massive"

"Wait until you see the inside" he laughed again

Elliott led Kurt into the house; it was just as fancy as Dalton. Vintage furniture was everywhere and there were several beautiful fireplaces in multiple rooms. Kurt began to feel very out of place. He knew Elliott's family would be wealthy, he went to private school. But now Kurt felt awkward.

"My parents with be home in about an hour" Elliott said

Kurt had forgotten about them. What would they think about him? He wasn't worthy to be here. Kurt's breathing began to quicken and his chest tightened. They were going to make Elliott never see him again, he would be alone again. Elliott kept him safe, without him Karofsky would come back. He'd do what Kurt couldn't and kill him. All because he was too common for Elliott.

"Kurt? Baby talk to me" Kurt could hear Elliott say

"They... They won't like me..." Kurt heard himself say. He felt himself be guided towards the sofa and pushed down onto it.

"K what do you mean?" Elliott said softly, rubbing Kurt's back

"You're... Parents... They won't like me" Kurt cried

"Hey of course they'll like you, they'll love you Kurt" Elliott said calmly

"No, no, no, no" Kurt repeated over and over again. Pulling at the bandages on his wrists. Elliott grabbed Kurt's hands, forcing them away.

"No baby, no" Elliott pleaded, he tried to remain calm but seeing Kurt so upset hurt.

For Kurt the next few minutes were a blur, he knew he was crying and trying to get the bandages off and Elliott was holding him back but what snapped him out of it was something warm and wet brushing over his finger tips. Kurt froze for a second and it happened again.

Reaching up with his other hand, Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked down to his hand and at his feet sat a black and tan dog who once again licked his hand. Kurt reached out to the dog and pet her gently on the head. Elliott was knelt in front of him, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Kurt, this is Socks" Elliott supplied, noticing how her presence was settling the other boy down.

"Why?" Kurt asked

"Hmm?" Elliott prompted

"Why call her Socks?"

"Oh, because her markings, hold out your hand." Elliott took Kurt's hand and laid it flat against his knee. "Socks, paw"

The dog did as she was asked and placed her paw gently on Kurt's waiting hand. Kurt could now see she had tan markings on her paw that resembled socks. Kurt laughed slightly.

"Cool," he said.

"You okay now?" Elliott asked after a moment or two of silence

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry" Kurt said looking down.

"What are you sorry for, you did nothing wrong." Elliott said "What upset you?"

"I just feel so out of place. I mean look at you, you're clearly upper class, and I'm just the working class kid who strayed too far from his own school. Your parents are going to hate me"

"Hey look at me" Elliott said gently guiding Kurt's face up "We are not a shallow family Kurt, sure we have money but we are just like you on the inside. My parents work hard all day just like Burt and Carole. They come home and eat take out in front of the TV. We are the same. They will love you."

Elliott placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead, he then move so he could sit next to Kurt and then pulled him into a hug. Socks whined when Kurt stopped petting her but then she wandered off.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered

"What for?" Elliott questioned

"For not giving up."

Roughly an hour later Kurt and Elliott were sat in the same position, watching How I Met Your Mother reruns when Kurt heard the door open, he tense slightly at the noise. Socks sat up from her bed, ears pricked.

"It's just my Dad" Elliott said quietly, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. As Elliott said that a tall man with dark hair walked into the room. Socks jumped up and ran up to Mr Gilbert barking.

"Hello Socks, who's a good puppy? You're a good puppy" The man cooed to the dog.

"Hi Dad," Elliott said just rolling his eyes at his father's antics

"Oh hello Elliott, hello Elliott's friend. I didn't see you there. I thought it was a bit weird for Socks to be watching TV"

"Dad, this is Kurt; he's staying the night" Elliott said sitting up properly

"I know, It's nice to meet you Kurt" he said holding out his hand, Kurt took it

"You too, Mr Gilbert" Kurt said quietly

"Please, call me Alex, Mr Gilbert makes me feel old," Alex laughed

"Dad, you are old" Elliott added

"Thank you Elliott, way to make me feel good about myself. I'm going to take Socks for a walk; your mother will be home soon" Alex Gilbert clipped a lead to Socks' collar and left the house.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Elliott asked

"I guess not, he seems nice" Kurt replied

"He loves you already" Elliott said

"Elliott, I'm home" A woman's voice rang out.

"Hey Mom, me and Kurt are in the living room" Elliott called out. A beautiful blonde woman walked into the room.

"Hello my little star," She said hugging Elliott

"Mama" Elliott blushed "You're embarrassing me" Kurt giggled

"Don't think you're getting out of it" Dr Gilbert said hugging Kurt, Kurt laughed as Elliott went red

"Mama, stop,"

"What I can't give your friends hugs now Elliott hm?" she asked, "Now Kurt, is there any food you don't like so I don't cook it"

"No, there's nothing I can think of, Dr Gilbert" Kurt said

"Catherine dear, that's my work title" she said walking into the kitchen "Wow, you can tell your Dad went shopping yesterday. There is so much meat, everywhere!"

Elliott started laughing, Kurt soon joined in.

"Pork chops it is" Catherine exclaimed

"Yeah, my Dad tends to go overboard with things he likes, seriously you should see how many spices go into his food, if you don't like spicy food you're doomed"

A short while later Kurt, Elliott and his parents all sat at the table surrounded by food. Elliott was right; his Mom's cooking was great, Kurt did most of the cooking at home due to Burt and Carole working late and Finn's incapability with an oven.

"So Kurt, do you have any siblings?" Catherine asked

"I have an almost step-brother, our parents aren't married yet" Kurt replied

"Have they set a date?" Catherine asked again

"They had but with everything that has happened they have decided to reschedule" Kurt said looking down at his plate. Catherine was going to ask what Kurt meant but Elliott looked at her and shook his head.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Alex asked, trying to relieve the tension that had been created

"Yeah it was a good film, although Trent and Thad wouldn't stop taking the piss" Elliott shrugged

"Of course those two could find something wrong with it, "Alex laughed, and Kurt smiled

"I bet Nick and Jeff wouldn't leave each other alone either" Catherine laughed

"It's just got to the point where we all just ignore them now" Elliott stated

"They're young and in love, it's cute" Catherine shrugged 

"It's annoying" Elliott replied

"You wouldn't be saying that if you have a boyfriend" Alex pointed out

"Kurt, are you dating anyone?" Catherine questioned

"Not currently" Kurt stated

"You'll both find someone" Catherine smiled

"Okay, it's time for me and Kurt to go now, we'll leave the washing up to you" Elliott said standing

"I cooked" Catherine shouted immediately

"We have a dishwasher, its not going to take that long" Alex said as Elliott dragged Kurt out of the room "Why Cat?"

"Why what?"

"Tease them? it's obviously they like each other" Alex laughed

"I'm prompting, I want grandbabies" Catherine replied

"They're sixteen and both boys"

"I can dream Alex"

* * *

 

"You tell anyone about this I'll kill you" Karofsky growled into Kurt's ear as he shoved him face first into the lockers.

Karofsky had locked the door to the locker room and was now pressed against Kurt's smaller frame. Kurt whimpered when Karofsky attempted to touch him, Kurt shied away and tried to kick out, but the other boy was too strong. Kurt was forced onto his knees and pushed to the floor, hitting his head.

Kurt screamed for help but no one came.

"Kurt?" someone called "Kurt baby wake up"

Kurt's eyes flew open as Kurt escaped from the dream; Elliott was sat in front of him. Kurt was shaking, heavily. Panting from his nightmare. Sweat ran down his forehead and matted his hair. Elliott took Kurt's hands and the other boy whimpered.

"Kurt? You wanna talk about it?" Elliott asked softly, Kurt didn't respond. He continued his uneven panting, that turned into hysterical choking noises.

It had seemed so real, Kurt genuinely thought Karofsky had found him. He thought Karofsky was going to kill him. Kurt sobbed again.

"Do you want me to get you some warm milk? It will help you calm down and sleep" Elliott asked, Kurt gave a small nod so he left.

Kurt was sat on a mattress on Elliott's floor; he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped the duvet around his body. Sniffling he tried to calm down, but the icy claws of Karofsky's words echoed in his mind.

A pair of glowing green eyes caught Kurt's attention. He flinched away, still panicking. The darkness of the room putting him on edge. Despite Kurt's whimpering the eyes got closer and closer. Until they were close enough for Kurt to see their owner.

"Socks" Kurt whimpered, the dog whined a sat next to Kurt, delicately licking Kurt's cheek. Kurt pulled Socks closer and buried his face in her fur, taking solace in the dog's steady breathing.

When Elliott walked back in the room he saw Kurt; with his face buried in Socks' fur as she rested her head on his shoulder. Elliott approached the pair, turning on his beside lamp. Kurt looked up and offered a half smile to Elliott, who held out the glass of milk.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as he took the class, not letting go of Socks.

"Tell me?" Elliott asked, moving to sit next to Kurt on the mattress. Kurt rested his head on Elliott's shoulder, whilst Socks put her head on Kurt's now flat knees. "You kept saying "Karofsky no", "he prompted.

"It was about Karofsky," Kurt stated, taking a sip of his milk "It was like what happen in the locker room, before this," Kurt gestured to his bandages "Except he was going to make real on the threats."

"And what exactly happened before this?" Elliott asked, gently rubbing the bandages, "You haven't told anyone."

"Well, he pushed me into the lockers- like he normally did. But you guys confronted him, so I thought I could to, you know? I was sick of being pushed around. So I followed him into the locker room. Nobody else was in there and I started shouting at him." Kurt said, letting out a breath "He told me he was scared that I'd try and look at him – down there" Kurt added awkwardly. Elliott nodded; keeping silent "I told him not to worry because he wasn't me type, and... and he...erm"

"It's okay, he's not here and you're safe. You can tell me if you want but you on't have to" Elliott said lightly, desperate to know what the bastard did to his friend, but not wanting to push Kurt away.

"He kissed me" Kurt chocked out

"What?" exclaimed Elliott.

"He stole my first proper kiss," Kurt cried "I pushed him away. He said if I told anyone he'd kill me"

Kurt finished mindlessly stroking Socks' ears. Elliott was tense.

"You're first proper kiss?"

"I don't count Britt, she's a girl and I only wanted to appear straight- It didn't really work" Elliott laughed

"I bet it didn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked lightly, pulling away. Feeling relieved now he had told someone.

"You're kinda flamboyant" Elliott stated. Kurt playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm a free spirit" Kurt said, sticking out his tongue

"You can say that again."

"You're mean" Kurt pouted

"And you are adorable" Elliott smiled, Kurt snorted. He took another drink of his cooling milk and put the empty glass on the side.

"You know, that kiss doesn't have to count if you don't want it to." Elliott said "It's up to you."

"I don't want it to count; I want my first kiss to with someone I care about, someone I might even love someday. Not some Neanderthal jerk, which makes my life hell."

"So there, it doesn't count, you're a kissing virgin" Elliott smiled

"And an actual virgin" Kurt stated

"Meh so am I, big deal" Elliott said, Kurt just stared at him "What?"

"How can you be a virgin, you're hot. You could have literally anyone" Kurt pointed out

"Wow, you're blunt. I don't want just anyone. I want something special. I haven't had a boyfriend and I'm not big on one night stands. Plus I'm sixteen" Elliott pointed out.

"That doesn't seem to stop everyone at my school" Kurt shrugged

"Yeah but the majority of people at your school have low standards"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt said defensively.

"I'm not talking about your glee club. Just those people who are so small minded they have to throw slushies at you or shove you in a dumpster." Elliott said quickly

"Oh, yeah, insult them all you want." Kurt shrugged, Socks let out a little bark in agreement before curling up on the end of the bed, going to sleep "I swear every single guy at McKinley thinks I have a crush on them, it got annoying fast"

"But do you have a crush on any of them?" Elliott asked, hoping the answer would be no, he'd be crushed if Kurt didn't like him back.

"No, I have standards" Kurt said, mocking Elliott

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Elliott asked

_Well shit._ Thought Kurt.

"Maybe," Kurt said

"Who on?" Elliott prompted

_Now or never_

Kurt leant over and pressed his lips lightly to Elliott's

"You"

"Thank God" Elliott muttered before bringing their lips together again.

Kissing Elliott was so much better than Kurt had ever imagined. Elliott's lips were soft and tasted sweet. Elliott's tongue lightly brushed past Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt parted his lips. This was much better than when Karofsky forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Elliott pulled Kurt onto his lap; Kurt rested his arms around his neck. Elliott moaned when Kurt gently scraped his teeth against his bottom lip. Kurt whimpered as Elliott pulled away.

"I'm definitely counting that one." Elliott said breathlessly, wresting his forehead against Kurt's

"Definitely" Kurt replied.

"So are we dating now?" Elliott asked "I mean, are you ok with us, is it too much for you."

Kurt kissed him again, to shut him up.

"Ellie, you help me so much. What I need right now is someone to hold my hand when a get stressed, someone to talk to when I get sad, and someone who won't judge me. You already are all of those things. I want you to be my boyfriend so I can do the same for you."

"We should get some sleep" Elliott said softly, Kurt turned around to look at his bed. Only to see a very sprawled out dog asleep.

"My beds been taken." Kurt pointed out

"Well I suppose you should join me in mine" Elliott said, standing up "Now that we are boyfriends, I need to introduce you to spooning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek cutiepies
> 
> Did they get together to early? I don't know but I'm glad they did.
> 
> Also how adorable is Socks :D love that puppy.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	9. Diesel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit jumpy and again I don't know much about the processes involved, I'm sorry if this bothers anyone.
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

A few days later Kurt was at the hospital to meet with Dr Donovan again, he had just had his stitches removed, this time his Dad and Elliott were there with him. Over the past week Kurt had had a few more panic attacks that his family had struggled to control.

He had been out with Jeff and Trent one day when he saw Karofsky in town. Kurt had frozen with fear and began crying. Jeff tried to calm him down and Trent had tried distracting him by talking about music. In the end Jeff had ended up ringing Elliott who came and picked him up, he brought Socks with him to help calm him.

"Kurt, what do you think helps you the most?" Dr Donovan asked

"Elliott," was Kurt's immediate reaction, "talking to him and my Dad. Being with my friends. Elliott's dog helps too"

"She does more than help, you calm down almost immediately when she's there" Elliott added

"She doesn't judge me. All she knows is I'm upset or panicking and I need to calm down" Kurt explained

"Maybe the best solution for your anxiety is a therapy dog." Aimee suggested

"A therapy dog?" Burt asked in disbelief

"Yes, a dog specially trained to help people with Kurt's illness. People have dogs for agoraphobia, depression, anxiety as well as people have dogs for mobility problems or blindness or deafness"

"And you really think that will help him?" Burt asked

"I have been talking to Kurt several times since his accident and he mentions the dog a lot. He has explained to me that he feels safe and protected when he is with her as well as her being a big enough distraction. Also being responsible for another creature's life could increase Kurt's will to be healthy himself. And people can vent to dogs, they a good listeners and don't give away your secrets"

"I am in the room you know?"Kurt said,

"Sorry," Aimee smiled apologetically "Now a contact of mine trains therapy dogs, I can set up a meeting if that is the route you want to go down; obviously it's your decision"

"Kurt, do you believe a dog will help you?" Burt asked softly

"I think so, being around Socks makes me feel a lot better and calmer" Kurt said

"Okay, if that's what you want" Burt nodded

"Will Carole be okay with it?" Kurt asked

"I'll have a word with her but I don't see why she would object, she loves dogs"

"And Kurt, how do you feel about going back to school?"

Panic clawed at Kurt's chest as his eyes widened with fear

"Please don't make me go back to McKinley. Don't make me go back. Let me transfer, please. I'll transfer anywhere if Dalton is to expensive but please don't make me go back" Kurt pleaded to his father, Elliott gently took Kurt's hand a squeezed

"Hey, hey, calm down" Burt said softly "There is no way you're going back to that school." Kurt sniffed and began to calm down; Elliott rubbed Kurt's shoulder murmuring

"It's okay, baby" over and over again

"Me and Carole have be talking, if we have a low budget wedding and don't have a honeymoon then we can afford to send you to Dalton"

"Dad, you can't miss out on the wedding." Kurt protested

"We won't be missing out, all that matters is that Me, Carole, You and Finn are there. Besides, you're amazing at making things look good on a budget- the amount of times you've redecorated your room. With your help, Carole and I can have the perfect wedding." Burt said, kissing Kurt's head

"Thank you" Kurt said softly

"I'm just going to ring me contact about getting you a dog, I'll be back in a minute" Dr Donovan said leaving the room

"And I'll go ring Carole and make sure it's okay." Burt said also leaving the room.

"I'm coming to Dalton" Kurt smiled

"Good, I can keep you safe there."Elliott replied

"Will I get to be a Warbler?" Kurt questioned

"Normally you wouldn't be allowed to join without auditioning, but you practically are a warbler already."

"Yeah, I have a bracelet" Kurt laughed, wave it in Elliott's face- he hadn't taken it off since Jeff and the others had given it to him, even when the doctor had removed his stiches.

"Hey, those things are exclusive" Elliott said, lightly pushing Kurt.

Both of the boys were laughing when Burt walked back in, he smile at them. When Kurt had told him that he and Elliott were dating Burt was sceptical. They hadn't known each other that long and Burt wasn't sure about the timing- however whenever he saw the two together he realised how happy Kurt seemed when he was with the other boy.

"Well Carole doesn't have a problem with getting a dog and neither does Finn." Burt said just as Dr Donovan walked back in

"You're in luck. Normally you'd have to go on a waiting list to get a dog but my colleague has three puppies that a ready to be placed. You can go and pick on up tomorrow if you want" She said "They are Bernese Mountain Dogs"

"Bernese? Aren't they really big?" Burt questioned

"Yes, they do grow quite big, however they have a very good temperament. They are very loyal, calm dogs. They are intelligent and easy to train. They also make very good watch dogs and are rarely aggressive."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow." Burt said. Dr Donovan gave him the address and the trio left the Dr's office

* * *

 

The next day Burt was driving to George Caesar's kennels to pick up their puppy. Kurt had begged Burt to let Elliott come as well, Elliott had to miss school but after explaining Kurt's situation his parents had allowed it.

Kurt was currently asleep against Elliott's shoulder. He had been kept up all night due to nightmares. Dr Donovan said that they would go away with time but talking about them would help. So he had ended up telling his father what had happened in the locker room. Burt had been furious, but it only further cemented his decision to make sure Kurt never went back to that school.

"You'll keep him safe at Dalton, wont you?" Burt asked Elliott

"Of course Burt. I've spoken to the others and Kurt's already been accepted into the Warblers. Have you managed to transfer him yet?" Elliott replied

"Yes he starts next Monday," – it was Thursday- "My biggest worry was whether they'd allow the dog but the Dean said it isn't a problem. She said her brother had a service dog so she understands their importance."

"Dean Patterson is a nice woman, I'm glad she understands" Elliott smiled. He looked down at Kurt. The sleeping boy was beautiful. Elliott's heart did a little flutter when Kurt shifted slightly, rubbing the side of his head against Elliott's shoulder. He couldn't believe that Kurt was his boyfriend. He was beautiful and even though he had his problems he was perfect.

"Kurt, wake up. We're here buddy." Burt called to his sleeping son. Kurt slowly blinked awake. Burt undid his seatbelt and turned around to look at the two boys. "Come on up and at 'em."

"Dad!" Kurt moaned at his father, still kind of sleepy, Elliott laughed

"Give him a minute and he'll remember what we're doing" Burt said to Elliott. They both watched Kurt as he fully woke up and realization dawned on his face

"We're getting my puppy" Kurt smiled, practically jumping out the car. Burt and Elliott followed him, trying not to laugh.

Burt knocked at the door of the house whilst Kurt bounced lightly on the spot.

"Calm down or the puppies will pick up on your excitement and get nervous" Elliott whispered

"But I'm too excited" Kurt hissed back

"Think about something else"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Wicked"

"I love Wicked"

"Funnily enough I worked that out" Elliott laughed

Just then George Caesar opened the door

"Hello you must be Mr Hummel" He said smiling; he was an average sized man with receding grey hair.

"Burt, please" Burt said offering his hand out

"Then call me George" the other man replied, taking Burt's hand and shook it

"This is my son Kurt and his boyfriend Elliott" Burt said

"Nice to meet you both," George smiled as he led the trio inside, "Please sit" he said when they moved into the living room. Burt, Kurt and Elliott sat on the sofa whilst George sat opposite in a chair.

"Now the three puppies are outside playing. Kurt the pup will be for you, yes?" George asked

"Yes," Kurt nodded

"I'll introduce you to the puppies and you can play with them and pick which pup you want. All of them have completed their service training and can do simple commands like sit and lie down. They are also trained to come when called so I advice whichever one you chose, you keep their name as it will just confuse them." George explained

"Okay," Kurt nodded again

"Of course they are normal dogs and will respond to your body language, so if you begin to panic they will pick up on it themselves. However if you need them to be calm and quiet you just need to command them to "Go to work" or just "Work", so if you are at school or going into a shop or something you can command your puppy"

"So the puppy can go everywhere with me?" Kurt asked

"Yes, as long as they are wearing their service vest, I'll give you that don't worry. Any questions?"

"No, I don't think so" Kurt said looking at his Dad

"Right then, let's go meet the puppies" George said, jumping up. Elliott and Kurt looked at each other and smiled before following Burt and George.

Once outside Kurt stared at the three puppies that were tackling each other to the ground. As soon as the puppies saw the people they ran over to them, barking happily. George bent down to greet them and gestured for Kurt and Elliott to do the same.

"Okay so this one here, near me is called Lucky, the one near Elliott is Millie and Kurt that boy near you is Diesel." Diesel barked at his name, Kurt stroked him lightly on the head.

"I think it would be best if we leave you alone for half an hour, so you can get to know them without interference." George said, directing Burt and Elliott back inside, both looked unwilling to leave Kurt but the boy offered them a kind smile and they left.

Kurt was now alone with three puppies who all wanted his attention, Lucky and Millie both jumped up at Kurt trying to lick his face, both biting on his clothes an trying to get as close to his face as they could, however they soon got bored and began chasing each other. Kurt watched them a second before he felt a little paw rest on his knee. Kurt looked down to see Diesel.

"Hey buddy." Kurt said stroking his head. Diesel let out a high pitch bark and licked his head. Kurt moved his hand down the puppy's body until Diesel rolled over onto his back and Kurt could scratch his belly.

"Good boy" Kurt cooed to the puppy "You're a big puppy aren't you" Diesel wagged his tail so hard his body wriggled with him. Kurt pulled Diesel onto his lap, even though he was a big puppy he was still small enough to fit. "Hey puppy" Kurt murmured again, Diesel licked Kurt's cheek and waged his tail again.

Before Kurt even knew what was happening George, Burt and Elliott were back. Elliott knelt down next to Kurt and stroked the puppy on his lap.

"Which one is this?" Elliott asked

"Diesel, he's so cute" Kurt replied as Diesel turned onto his belly

"He is," Burt said, looking over Kurt's shoulder

"Can I have him?" Kurt asked

"If he's the one you want," George said "To be honest, he's my favourite puppy, much calmer than the other two"

"He is "Kurt said, picking Diesel up in his arms and standing up

"Okay well I've given your Dad several service dog vests, they're different sizes because he will grow quite fast" George said "I've also given you some food to mix with the food you will give him"

Kurt cradled the now sleeping puppy to his chest; he'd just made a new best friend.

* * *

 

Kurt was lain on his bed whilst Diesel sniffed around his room. Elliott was upstairs going through Kurt's movie collection to find one they could watch. Kurt's phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID he saw it was Mercedes that was strange- she should still be in school.

"Hey 'Cedes" Kurt said answering the phone

"Hey white boy, you're on speaker phone. The whole of New Directions are here"

"Hi guys" Kurt laughed to hear a chorus of "Hey's"

"Oh, you'll never guess who was asking about you today" Mercedes said

"Who?"

"Only Azimio, he was asking how you were," Rachel exclaimed

"I guess he did ring an ambulance for me" Kurt shrugged

"When are you coming back boo" Kurt heard Brittany ask

"Yeah Kurt, we miss you" Artie added

"Guys, I'm not coming back" Kurt said quietly

"What? Dude you can't leave" Puck shouted

"Puck calm down," Mr Schue snapped

"Kurt you can't leave, we need 12 members," Rachel said

"Finn did you know about this?" Sam asked

"Leave Finn alone," Kurt snapped, making Diesel whine "Sorry boy" Kurt cooed

"What?" Puck asked

"I scared my puppy," Kurt said dismissively "Look, I'm not safe at McKinley, my Dad has transferred me to Dalton, I'm going to board there too. I start Monday"

"What!?" he heard Rachel screech

"Rachel, I am not safe there. Not with Karofsky after me. That's final"

"Sorry Kurt, We understand" Mercedes said. "Finn told us you were getting a puppy today."

"Yeah, he's a Bernese Mountain Dog called Diesel" Kurt smiled into the phone

"Cute, will he be going to Dalton with you?" Tina asked

"Yeah, because he's a service dog the Dean says its okay."

Elliott came in carrying a DVD in his hand

"I have to go, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Bye Kurt "everyone said

"Bye" Kurt whispered back

Kurt jumped up and walked over to Elliott, who hid the DVD behind his back

"What movie did you pick?" Kurt asked

"Wait and see" Elliott replied cockily, before trying to move away

"Hell no" Kurt said before capturing Elliott's lips with his own.

Elliott kissed him back, putting hand hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt buried his hands in Elliott's hair, pulling it slightly. Elliott pushed Kurt gently onto the bed and lay him down. Kurt gasped at the feeling of Elliott on top of him. Elliott deepened the kiss, moaning against Kurt's lips and rolled his hips against Kurt's. Kurt whimpered.

"Kurt, baby. We should stop" Elliott gasped

"Yeah, probably" Kurt said, kissing Elliott on last time

"You're beautiful," Elliott murmured, lips hovering over Kurt's neck.

Just then Diesel decided to remind the two boys he was there. He tried to jump up onto the bed, but he couldn't quite reach. He ended up having to be lifted up by Kurt. He remained sandwiched in-between the two boys as they watched their movie, sleeping contently as he snuggled against his master.


	10. Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, i've recently started my A-levels and haven't had much time to write

"You know you can come home anytime you want right?" Burt asked as they drove along

"Yes Dad, but I'll be fine. I have plenty of friends at Dalton and I'll text you every night" Kurt said trying to reassure his Dad "Plus I have Diesel with me"

"And you have everything you need?"

"Yes Dad. I have more clothes than I will need since I only have the weekends. I have all the books I need and my laptop and phone and chargers. I have everything for Diesel, his bowls, his food, his lead and his basket and all of his vests." Kurt listed, Diesel barked in the back of the car.

"Kiddo, you know I worry about you. I just want to let you know that this isn't your only option if you don't like it. I don't want you to feel trapped." Burt sighed

"I know Dad, but I'll be okay. Elliott will help me with anything I need" Kurt shrugged

"I wanted to talk to you about him." Burt said, Kurt inwardly cringed, "He seems good for you"

"He is, he just seems to know exactly what I need" Kurt smiled

"Does he treat you right?" Burt asked

"Yeah, I mean we have only been dating for about a week but it's perfect" Kurt sighed happily

"He hasn't made you do anything ... sexual" Burt stuttered

"Dad!" Kurt blushed

"What? This is awkward for me as well Kurt" Burt exclaimed "So has he"

"No Dad, Elliott wouldn't do anything like that" Kurt said

"Good, you're first time needs to be special buddy. I don't want you throwing yourself around like you don't matter Kurt, because you do." Burt explained quietly

"I know Dad" Kurt blushed a darker shade of red

"And make sure you're careful. You might not have to worry about a pregnancy but you can still get STD's "

"Daddy, stop please" Kurt whined "I know okay"

"I'm sorry Buddy but I had to make sure, I'm your Dad, it's my job"

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it, but I'm fine" Kurt said as they pulled up on the Dalton car park.

Kurt got out of the car, slipping his laptop bag over his head, and went to open the back door, Diesel sat there, wagging his tail as Kurt clipped his lead to his red collar- which had a shiny tag with his name on. Kurt undid his harness and Diesel jumped out of the car whilst Burt got Kurt's suitcase out of the boot. Even though Kurt had a lot of stuff he was very good at packing and managed to fit everything in one suitcase. (Except the basket that was tied to the case)

Diesel trotted alongside Kurt as Burt dragged the suit case. They walked into the impressive building and went towards the office. Dean Patterson was stood waiting for them. She wore glasses and had dark brown hair pinned up at the back.

"Hello, you must be Kurt Hummel" she said holding her hand out, Kurt moved Diesel's lead to his other hand and shook it "I'm Dean Patterson, welcome to Dalton"

"Kurtie!" a voice shouted before Kurt was embraced in a tight hug, when he was finally let go Kurt saw it was Jeff.

"Hiya Jeff." Kurt smiled, Diesel barked, jumping up. Jeff squealed when he saw Diesel

"Ellie said you were getting a service dog, is he boarding with you?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, he has to come everywhere with me." Kurt smiled

"I see you've already met Mr Sterling" Dean Patterson said

"Yeah, Kurt is a Warbler already, can he board with me?" Jeff asked "I haven't got a roommate"

"I was going to put you with someone else but if you are going to be a Warbler you may as well have a room in the Warbler quarters. If that's what you want Kurt?" Dean Patterson said

"I'd love to be Jeff's roommate," Kurt smiled, Diesel barked, seemingly in agreement

"Well, here's your class schedule, Jeff will give you a key for your room." Dean Patterson explained "Well I'll leave you to get settled," she said before walking away.

"Well I'll be getting going as well if you don't need me" Burt said.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Dad" Kurt said hugging his Dad

"Okay, you look after my boy" Burt said to Jeff, who nodded, looking scared of the bigger man.

"Text me when you get home," Kurt smiled at his Dad who nodded. The pair said goodbye and Burt left.

"Come on, I'll show you our room and you can get unpacked" Jeff said jumping excitedly, Diesel copied him. Jeff started to lead to way and Kurt tried to follow, however dragging a heavy suitcase behind you whilst a very excited puppy tried to pull you forwards turned out to be a very difficult task.

"Hey Princess" Sebastian called

"Hey Seb" Kurt smiled, Jeff waved

"Need some help?" Seb laughed "I can take your case if you want"

"Sure, thanks" Kurt said offering the handle, "Diesel, Work" Kurt commanded and immediately the puppy stopped jumping about and remained glued to his side.

"Jeez Kurt what have you got in here, your entire wardrobe?" Sebastian asked when they made their way up the stairs.

"Yes, both of them, and my uniform" Kurt retorted

"Both?" He heard Sebastian whisper as he struggled up the stairs.

"Well not all my clothes, just my favourite from each wardrobe, and yes I have two wardrobes, when you have to look fabulous every single day you need the space." Kurt explained

"Preach it sister" Jeff said before high-fiving Kurt

When the boys reached the room Kurt gasped at the site of it. The room was black and white, similar to Kurt's own room. The walls and furniture were white (except for a black and red feature wall) the carpet and bed spreads were black. There were two single beds either side of the large room, accompanied by black beside tables, two black desks and two white wardrobes, there was a red rug in-between the two beds and a door leading to their personal bathroom.

"A perk of being a Warbler, a private bathroom. I hope you are neat because I swear to god I will kill you if you're not."

_If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you._

The words hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. He whimpered as he remembered Karofsky's threat. Slowly he slid down onto the floor, leaning against his new bed. Tears running down his face.

"Kit-Kat, what's wrong?" Kurt heard Jeff ask

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked

"I didn't mean it Kurtie?" Jeff said, becoming scared of his friend's reaction

Diesel came up to Kurt, pawing at his shirt and licking his cheeks. Kurt cried into Diesel's fur as the puppy climbed onto his lap. Diesel whined and nipped Kurt's fingers, not doing any harm but helping to bring Kurt back to reality. Kurt's sobbing slowly turned into breathless hiccups. He cradled Diesel closer to his chest. Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Sebastian.

"Hey Princess, you're safe here okay?" Seb said calmly

"W...where's Jeff" Kurt asked scanning the room for the blonde

"He's gone to find Elliott" Sebastian said "So, Fossil Fuel really helps you hm?"

"What?"

"The puppy, Diesel,"

"You've given my puppy a nickname?" Kurt asked in disbelief

"Yup, everyone needs a nickname, don't discriminate against him just because he's a dog Kurt, that's just not right" Sebastian said in mock horror. Elliott walked into the room and came to sit next to Kurt.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" he asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck

"Yeah, I had a panic attack. It's silly really" Kurt sighed

"It's not silly; do you wanna talk about it?" Elliott questioned, Kurt looked up at Seb and Jeff,

"We're going to tell the other Warblers that Kurt is here," Jeff said "come on Seb" he grabbed Sebastian's sleeve and dragged him out the room.

"Come on, let's lie on the bed" Elliott murmured quietly, guiding Kurt onto the bed, "Tell me"

"Jeff was just joking, he just said that if I was an untidy roommate he'd kill me, it was just a joke, and I know it was a joke. But I had a flash back, to the locker room and I just freaked out"

"Baby, you know I'll never let him hurt you right? He won't get anywhere near you" Elliott whispered, stroking the side of Kurt's face.

"I know" Kurt whispered back, kissing Elliott lightly.

Elliott kissed him back.

"I'll keep you safe" Elliott murmured, he deepened the kiss as he ran his hand down Kurt's body, wresting them on his hips. Kurt moaned, leaning into the kiss.

"God baby, you're so beautiful" Elliott gasped as Kurt broke the kiss. Kurt pushed down on Elliott's chest and straddled him. "Oh, God" Elliott moaned at the added pressure on his groin. Kurt began to kiss Elliott's neck.

"Oh my gosh I was not expecting that" A shrill voice shouted, making the two boys jump

"Jeff!" Kurt exclaimed

"You could knock" Elliott growled

"It's my room, why the hell should I knock?" Jeff shouted back "I forgot my phone, are you two dating now or what?"

"Yes" Both Kurt an Elliott said in unison

"Oh Wes will be pleased, he was worried there would be a repeat of the me and Nick incident" Jeff laughed

"What incident?" Kurt questioned

"Before Jeff and Nick got together every council meeting was very awkward, full of sexual tension" Elliott explained. Kurt laughed

"What? I was shy" Jeff protested, "Come on, you're going to be late for dinner"


	11. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's fist day at Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, A-Levels are hard! I do intend to complete this story but its so hard finding the time to write. I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

When Kurt woke up the next morning Jeff was still asleep. School started at 8:45 but breakfast started at 7:30. To a normal person waking up at 6 am was probably crazy but that's the time Kurt's body clock got him up at, every morning- even on weekends.

Kurt quietly got up out of bed and moved into the bathroom. Kurt decided to have a shower. As he stepped into the warm spray of water he began to think. It was his first day at this new school, no one knew who he was- accept the Warblers. He could be anyone he wanted to be.

Kurt thought about the type of person he could become, what parts of himself he wanted to embrace. He could let his fun side grow and become another Jeff- however one Jeff was definitely enough. He could become another flirty asshole like Sebastian, but Kurt didn't like that idea, PDA made him feel awkward so that wouldn't do. He wasn't overly smart like David; he wasn't a natural leader like Wes. Kurt knew what he was; he was a sarcastic bitchy guy, who liked to point out other people's mistakes. He was like Sebastian, Santana and Trent all combined. And Kurt loved it.

After scrubbing himself clean Kurt got out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and moved back into the bedroom. Diesel looked up from his basket and watched Kurt for several minutes before putting his head back down on his paws.

"Damn Kit-Kat, you've got abs!" Jeff exclaimed, making Kurt jump (Luckily the towel stayed up)

"Bloody hell Jeff, I didn't know you were awake," Kurt gasped

"Sorry, but you have abs" Jeff repeated, pointing at Kurt's slightly defined chest

"I don't know why you are so surprised, I work out" Kurt hissed

"You seem like the kind of guy who would shy away from exercise." Jeff shrugged

"I do yoga, and I run. I used to do ballet and I dance all of the time. Plus I eat healthily. Unlike you who seems to think chips count as one of your five a day" Kurt stated, referencing last night's dinner where Jeff and Trent had gotten into a serious debate

"They are potatoes" Jeff pouted defensively

"They don't count Jeffery" Kurt snapped, before sighing "Jeff I love you but shush"

"Love you too Kurtie. But I am so telling Ellie about them" Jeff said pointing again

"It's not a big deal," Kurt protested

"I'm telling him" Jeff sang as he skipped into the bathroom.

"What am I going to with him?" Kurt muttered to Diesel, who gave a small bark in agreement

Kurt went through his moisturising routine whilst Diesel played around his feet. Kurt took his uniform out of his wardrobe and, along with underwear, he put it on. He straightened his tie in the mirror on his white vanity table before styling his hair in a perfect quiff.

"How on earth do you make that uniform look good" Jeff said coming out of the bathroom with his own towel around his waist, water dripping from his blonde hair.

"I make anything look good," Kurt replied smugly, "Now dry your hair you're making puddles"

Jeff stuck his tongue out and got dressed. Kurt poured some dog food in Diesel's bowl and replaced the puppy's water. Diesel happily wolfed down the food; Kurt rubbed the puppies back and began to pack his bag.

"What's your first class?" Jeff asked sitting on his bed

"Maths with... Mrs Fain" Kurt said reading from his schedule

"Oh that's my class, sit next to me at breakfast and we can walk together" Jeff replied jumping up "Come on" he went to the door, "We'll be late"

"Wait a second" Kurt shouted, He pulled Diesel towards him by his collar and slipped his vest onto the puppy and clipped the lead to him. "Come on boy"

* * *

Kurt and Jeff were the first Warblers in the hall but there were plenty of other Dalton boys in the room. When Kurt and Jeff walked in everyone stared at the pair.

"Why are they staring at you?" Kurt whispered

"Not me, you. You're the new kid, with a service dog and you got into the Warblers without have to audition, you are the main topic of the gossip mill"

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, pulling Diesel closer to him, Jeff noticed.

"What are you all looking at?" Jeff shouted making everyone turn back around.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered as the pair sat down on the exclusive table for Warblers. Soon they were joined by the rest of the Warblers appeared. Elliott gave Kurt kiss on the cheek as he sat down next to his boyfriend. Kurt noticed Nick doing the same to Jeff.

"Trent, guess who has Maths with us" Jeff asked the other Warbler excitedly

"Kurtie!" Trent squealed "Thad, Kurtie's in our class"

Thad just stared blankly at Trent before Luke leant over and whispered

"Good luck dude,"

"Bitch what's that supposed to mean" Trent snapped

"Well I'm surprised Thad has managed to survive you and Jeff, but now he has to survive Kurt as well" Luke explained

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed "Why not poor Kurt, it's not like he shares a room with Jeff or anything"

"What the hell man, I thought we loved each other" Jeff shouted back

"We do Jeffy, I'm just trying to make a point" Kurt smiled back

"I date the guy" Nick added

"I thought WE loved each other" Jeff said looking extremely said

"We do, I love you so much, and that's why I can put up with your crazy" Nick said kissing Jeff on his nose

"Not that this isn't sickeningly sweet," Sebastian started "But you're kinda putting me of my breakfast"

"Go back to your Coco Pops dick head" Jeff snapped

"Bite me Blondie"

"Stop it!" Wes shouted, banging his gavel on the table, Diesel whined from underneath it "I swear every time we eat together we start fighting"

"It's because we're all alpha males" Blaine stated, everyone turned and stared at him

"Yeah, you keep believing that Hobbit" Sebastian retorted

"Back of bastard" Blaine snapped

"Guys!" David shouted, banging Wes's gavel on the table

"How dare you!" breathed Trent

"You touched my gavel" Wes said quietly

"David, run now if you value your life" Elliott prompted

"You touched my gavel" Wes leapt at David

"Run!" Jeff shouted grabbing Kurt's hand, trying to pull him up

"STOP IT NOW ALL OF YOU" A teacher screeched, making the Warblers freeze, "Get to class, now!"

Jeff pulled Kurt out of his seat and started to run, Kurt, who was still holding onto Diesel's lead forced the puppy along until he was running besides them. Jeff led Kurt through the halls of Dalton, weaving in-between students. Kurt was pretty sure Diesel and himself took out a boy with their lead. When they finally stopped to catch their breath Kurt noticed Trent and Thad had caught up with them.

"What the hell Jeff?" Kurt snapped at the other boy

"Dude that was Dr Gregg, vice principle. Meanest guy in the school. I just saved your life" Jeff said. Breathing heavily "He is so creepy"

"Yeah, he hardly ever leaves his office but when he does watch out" Thad whispered

"He's my Spanish teacher; he's not that bad if you don't piss him off. He tries to be funny" Trent shrugged. People began to gather around the class room as the bell went. Mrs Fain let the boys into the room.

"You must be Kurt" The blonde woman stated, Diesel barked at her "And you're service dog" Diesel snorted

"Yes Miss" Kurt said quietly

"You can sit next to Trent" Mrs Fain said giving Kurt an orange maths book, Kurt walked towards Trent and sat down next to him. Diesel sat under the table. Trent offered his hand to the puppy who sniffed it and then licked him.

"Aww it likes me" Trent said rubbing Diesel's head

"He might like you more if you stop calling him it" Kurt whispered back

"Sorry" Trent giggled "What's his name? Seb told us he was called Fossil Fuel and he wouldn't let Elliott tell us his real name,"

"It's Diesel" Kurt replied smiling "His breeder gave him the name"

"Cute puppy" Trent said patting Diesel again who jumped up

"Trent, Kurt, pay attention" Mrs Fain snapped

"Diesel, work" Kurt told the dog who immediately settled down

After maths Kurt had English with Nick and Flint with Miss Fowler. Kurt was sat next to a boy who was called Colin who was unfortunately scared of dogs. Kurt tried to help him but the other by was having none of it and constantly shied away from Diesel.

So English was very awkward but the teacher was very nice. Kurt hope the rest of his teachers would be nice. He'd just have to find out as the day went on.


	12. Trent and The Gossip Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warbler's relax, Trent makes some money and Kurt learns not to mock the canary

Kurt was sat next to Sebastian on a bench outside of Dalton, his first day had been tiring and on top of that he had just walked around the school field in an attempt to tire out Diesel- who was currently chasing Jeff.

"So hot stuff how was your first day?" Sebastian asked, nudging Kurt with his shoulder

"Do you flirt with everyone or am I just special?" Kurt laughed

"I flirt with everyone but if you weren't with Elliott I'd be all over you" Sebastian said huskily

"Hey, don't you touch him," Elliott said, sitting next to Kurt "Unless you want him to touch you" Elliott said awkwardly

"Why would I want him when I have you" Kurt said. Grabbing Elliott's tie Kurt brought their lips together.

"I am offended!" Sebastian gasped in over exaggeration

"You're just jealous" Elliott said between kisses

"Jealous? I could have anyone I wanted" Sebastian snapped

"Oh really" Kurt said turning to look at Seb

"Yeah, I'll show you" Sebastian snapped standing up. "Jonathan!" Sebastian shouted to a boy that was walking past. He proceeded to walk up to the boy. He ended up pushing the other boy up against the wall kissing him fiercely

"I didn't know Jonathan was gay" Elliott murmured

"To be honest I don't think he has much of a choice" Trent said taking pictures on his phone, "Kurt, you're going to help me spread this around the school."

"I am?"Kurt questioned

"If you want to be popular, yes" Trent said simply "Come on" He said walking off

"I'll see you later, look after Jeff for me" Kurt smiled at Elliott before kissing him

"I can't promise anything" Elliott laughed back.

"Diesel!" Kurt called before following Trent; the puppy ran up to Kurt-jumping up trying to lick his face but falling short

"Okay, so there are three guys we have to find. They are some of the main guys to go to for gossip, besides me" Trent explained

"How do we find them?" Kurt asked

"Library, these three are responsible for all social media at Dalton. They promote our performances and spread pictures and rumours faster than wild fire." Trent laughed, leading Kurt down corridors that all looked the same. "Don't worry; you'll learn the lay out soon enough"

"I hope so" Kurt said as he and Diesel followed Trent into the library. It was deserted except for three boys on laptops. There wasn't even a librarian.

"Hey Chipmunks" Trent called to the three boys, they all turned around

"Trent, we've asked you to stop calling us that." The tallest boy said

"Oh come on, you're names are Alvin, Simon and Theodore and you all hang out together. Hell Simon even wears classes, the resemblance is uncanny" Trent laughed

"Whatever Sunshine what do you want." Simon spat

"Hi I'm Theodore," the shortest chubby boy said

"See what I mean, he is literally quoting the movie" Trent whispered, Kurt held back a laugh

"I'm Kurt" he smiled at the other boy

"So you're the new guy with the mutt" Alvin said, Diesel growled at him. Kurt hadn't heard Diesel growl before and was quiet surprised by the dog. However Kurt didn't stop him, Diesel was just protecting himself

"He is not a mutt he is a pedigree" Kurt snapped

"Whatever, Trent just tell us why you're here?" Simon sighed

"I got pictures, of Seb and Jonathan making out. How much for them?" Trent asked

"Twenty dollars" Alvin replied

"Then we'll take our business elsewhere" Trent retorted smoothly

"Thirty then" Simon added

"Deal," Trent replied, Alvin handed him the money and Trent emailed him the pictures

"Pleasure doing business with you gentle men" Trent said "Come on Kurt"

Kurt followed Trent out of the room in amazement

"Did you seriously just make $30 on some blurry photos of Sebastian?" Kurt asked in disbelief

"Fifteen, here's your cut" Trent said, handing Kurt $15

"What the hell?"

"Ok, you know in the real world newspapers buy stories and pictures off people" Kurt nodded "We do that here, they are bored rich kids with money to burn. If I make profit on Seb's actions it's not my fault"

"You do this a lot then?" Kurt asked

"All the time, the Chipmunks will now go to Seb and Jonathan, telling them they have the pictures. If they don't want it spreading rounds the school they will have to pay them not to print it in the school newspaper. It's surprisingly simple" Trent explained

"So basically blackmail."

"When you put it like that it sounds illegal" Trent said

"Black mail is illegal" Kurt stated

"Well one of us in here is bound to become a master criminal, I bet its Seb." Trent shrugged

"Trent!" Kurt whined, Trent whirled around and stopped Kurt in his tracks

"Look Kurt, you might have been all cute and innocent at McKinley but look where that got you, slushies every day, Puckerman tossing you in the dumpster and Azimio and Karofsky shoving you into the lockers. Dalton's a place you can be who you have to be and earn money doing it"

"How do you know about that?" Kurt asked

"Everyone knows you were bullied Kurt" Trent shrugged

"Yeah but you know specifics, you know names. How?" Kurt asked puzzled

"Because I transferred from McKinley" Trent said quietly "A couple of weeks before you visited, I was in that Spanish class that Miss Holiday covered."

"What? Why don't I know you?" Kurt asked completely shocked

"Because I didn't want you to. Kurt you were brave, you were out and proud. I was terrified. I dressed as "straight" as I could so the jocks wouldn't figure me out. As much as I love singing I didn't join the New Directions because I didn't want to be noticed." Trent rushed

"Why'd you transfer?" Kurt asked

"I was lonely; I hung around with a couple of guys I didn't fit in with. When I came out to my parents I told them what happened to you and they said I could transfer to a different school. I chose Dalton and I haven't looked back." Trent smiled sadly "You were so much braver than me"

"I still left though" Kurt said putting his hand on the shorter boys shoulder "I ran just like you, plus you stuck up for me against Karofsky in the Lima Bean"

"Because that bastard couldn't hurt me, I'd moved away and probably wouldn't see him again" Trent shrugged before lightening up "And now we are both here, part of the best show choir group ever" Trent sang

"I don't know yet, I haven't sung with you guys" Kurt laughed

"Ah but you will" Trent laughed as they linked arms and began to walk towards the hall for dinner, Diesel scampering at their side.

"What if you only got here a couple of weeks ago, how are you so popular?" Kurt asked, he'd had several classes with Trent that day and everyone seemed to know the boy.

"Because I'm a bitch who gossips" Trent shrugged "And I look good when doing it, and I make money. It's brilliant"

Kurt laughed as they walked into the hall

"There are my two bitches" Jeff shouted from the Warbler table

"Oh hell no you are not my pimp Jeff" Trent waved a hand in dismissal

"And Kurt's mine" added Sebastian

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked

"You heard," Sebastian smirked

"Wes, hit him for me" Kurt said sitting down next to Elliott and Trent sat next to him. Wes hit Sebastian with his gavel (Seriously does he bring that thing everywhere?)

"Kurt- you wound me" Sebastian winced

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Kurt shrugged

"Yeah Seb, you'll just find another guy at Scandals, get laid and forget all about Kurt" Blaine said

"Blaine, shut up" Sebastian hissed

"Why we all know you sleep around" Luke pointed out

"Everyone knows you sleep around" James added

"Come on guys lay off Seb; we don't need to fight again. Sectionals are in a week, we have to be at our strongest" Elliott called

"And we have to teach Kurt the routine and how to harmonize with us" Thad said

"What are we singing?" Kurt asked

"Hey soul sister, Blaine is lead" David revealed

"Again" Trent said under his breath

"Three" Muttered Nick

"Six" Jeff whispered back

"What even is the point?" Flint added

"Even I'm getting bored of it" whispered Blaine

"Then why do you audition for the solos?" Wes asked

"I feel pressured to do it, I always get it so I feel I have to try again next time" Blaine said

"Okay it's too late to change it for sectionals but Blaine, you don't have to audition for regional's" Thad said "Wes bang your gavel"

Wes happily hit the gavel on the table again but then suddenly jumped back, dropping the gavel on the floor

"Something just bit me!"

Everyone looked under the table to see Diesel. They puppy looked very proud of himself as he gripped the gavel between his teeth. Everyone started laughing.

"You keep hitting the table, he doesn't like it" Kurt explained

"If there are teeth marks on it you are going to pay Kurt" Wes hissed "I will bury you in the background of performances and will let you sing nothing apart from the parts of a ukulele"

"Diesel, come here boy" Kurt called gently, Diesel trotted up to his master and Kurt hauled him up onto his lap. "Who's a naughty puppy" Kurt cooed "Give me the gavel" He said putting his hand in front of the puppy's mouth- who carefully let it go, not wanting to give up the loud thing.

"See look, no teeth marks" Kurt said handing it over

"It's covered it dog saliva" Wes cried, Diesel barked at the boy, growling slightly

"Hey, stop it" Kurt said to the puppy, silencing him immediately.

"Diesel should be our new mascot" Blaine smiled cheerily

"Anderson, we are a glee club named after a bird, why would we have a dog as our mascot?"Sebastian snapped

"I don't know I just think he's cute" Blaine shrugged

"Anyway Pavarotti is our mascot" David pointed out

"Pavarotti?" Kurt asked

"He's a canary" Elliott whisper

"Fitting" Kurt whispered back

"Kurt are you insulting the bird?" Thad asked accusingly

"No, I would never" Kurt promised, trying not to laugh

"We're watching you Hummel, always watching" Wes said leaving the table

"You just better hope that puppy doesn't eat the bird" David said following Wes

"Or they'll be trouble" Thad added before following the other two council members

"They're joking right?" Kurt asked, the other remaining Warblers looked around sheepishly, all avoiding eye contact, "Right, Elliott"

"Just don't hurt the bird" Elliott said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked Trent's back story, I just love the little floof ball.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments   
> Lyna Laufeyson


	13. The Blue Jays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers perform for the Crawford Country Day glee club and Jeff sees Kurt naked

At lunch the next day Kurt tiredly cuddled with Diesel whilst the other boys kicked a ball about on the field. Diesel had been chasing the ball with them but he was tired now so curled up next to Kurt and had fallen asleep. Kurt thought he looked like a fluffy pillow that was too good to resist, so he rested his head on Diesel's body.

It was Jeff's fault Kurt was tired. The other boy had a nightmare and thought it would be a good idea to wake Kurt up. He proceeded to tell Kurt about the nightmare in graphic detail. Jeff had then forced Kurt to move up and he got into Kurt's bed and snuggled up to him. So Jeff had a wonderful night's sleep and a human teddy bear. But Kurt was squished and couldn't stop thinking about Jeff's nightmare.

Trent came and sat next to Kurt and watched the boys play.

"What's going on in Warbler practises today, Ellie said you were performing for someone" Kurt asked

"Yeah the Blue Jay's" Trent said, still watching the others

"Who?" Kurt questioned

"Crawford Country Day's glee club, they are our sister school" Trent said "They are pretty new and haven't competed before so they're coming to see how show choir is done by the professionals"

"Professionals, when was the last time the Warbler's got to Nationals" Kurt laughed

"About 3 years ago I think" Trent shrugged "But that's Vocal Adrenaline's fault, for some reason we are always paired with them for either Sectionals or Regional's"

"Tough break" Kurt commented

"But we'll do this time, Jesse St James is going down" Trent scoffed

"You hate that guy? I hate that guy" Kurt said sitting up

"I think everyone hates that guy"

"True"

"Kurt, come play with us" Nick shouted over

"In these shoes? Hell no" Kurt shouted back

"Kill joy!" Wes added

"The bell is going to go in a minute anyway" Thad said, just as the bell went

The Warblers all split up and went to their separate lessons. Elliott, Blaine, Jeff and Seb all had French with Kurt. Madame Chaigne was a strict woman according to the others. Jeff said she insisted that everyone spoke French in the room, not a word of English was to be spoken. When they got to the classroom the four boys made their way to their seat whilst Kurt walked up to the teacher.

She was a tall woman with glasses and dark hair pinned up. Some boys at the front of the class were sniggering to each other. Obviously expecting Kurt to make a fool of himself and speak to the teacher in English, Kurt smirked at them.

" _Hello I'm Kurt Hummel, the new transfer"_ Kurt said to the teacher in perfect French

" _Hello Kurt, I am Madame Chaigne, and who is this"_ The teacher asked gesturing to the little puppy sniffing around her

" _His name is Diesel"_ Kurt smiled

" _Cute puppy"_ Madame Chaigne said stroking Diesel " _You can sit next to Sebastian"_

" _Thank you"_ Kurt said walking to his newly assigned seat

" _Beautiful accent cutie"_ Sebastian whispered in French,

" _I've had enough time to practice, I'm fluent"_ Kurt replied

" _Me too"_

Kurt was surprised that Sebastian could also speak fluently but then he remembered he had lived in Paris, it would make sense for him to do so.

" _Is anyone else?"_ Kurt asked

" _Elliott, and Blaine is fluent in Italian"_ Sebastian whispered back

The rest of the French lesson was uneventful. Madame Chaigne coached them through some new vocabulary that of course Kurt already knew but it didn't hurt going over.

* * *

 

Kurt's final lesson of the day was Warbler practice. However due to the performance they were not meeting in their usual choir room, they were meeting the Blue Jay's in a ware house not far from campus. The boy's walked there slowly laughing and joking, pushing each other as they went. Diesel pulled and his lead, desperate to run.

"Later buddy" Kurt promised the puppy, liking the idea of going for a run.

Once the boys reached the ware house they split up, Kurt went to stand by the waiting Blue Jay's whilst the others went behind some scaffolding to get ready for their performance. Kurt was sad he wasn't part of the performance but it had been arranged before Kurt had transfer and he had only been at Dalton for two days- not enough time to learn a routine.

When the Warblers jumped onto the stage and Blaine and Sebastian began to sing Animals by Neon Trees they took Kurt's breathe away. Elliott was dancing and was basically just selling sex. Elliott was trying to keep his eyes on the girls but he found his gaze being drawn to his boyfriend who smiled at him.

"Oh if you're going to be a swooning mess as well I'll go back to the girls" A quiet voice said

"Not the swooning type?"Kurt ask the blonde girl standing next to me

"Well not for guys" She laughed

"Fair enough" Kurt laughed back, staring at Elliott "I'm Kurt by the way and this is Diesel"

"Danielle" the blonde girl replied "But my friends call me Dani"

"One of my friends calls me Kit-Kat" Kurt added

"Let me guess, Jeff" Dani laughed

"How'd you guess" Kurt asked confused

"He calls me Doughnut" Dani stated "That boy has a strange mind"

"He does"

"I haven't seen you with the Warblers before" Dani said

"I transferred at the start of this week" Kurt explained

"The start of this week, you're a Warbler after two days? Dude people wait in line to become a Warbler" Dani exclaimed in disbelief as the Warblers finished their song

"Perks of dating one of them" Kurt smiled as Elliott approached them

"Hey Dani," Elliott started to say, he was cut off by Kurt pulling his tie and crashing their lips together. Elliott moaned into the kiss and pushed Kurt a few steps back into a concrete pillar. Kurt moaned as Elliott pressed his body against Kurt's, deepening the kiss.

"Well that was unexpected" Kurt heard Dani say

"And hot" another girl added

"Come on you two," Wes sighed pulling them apart

"Yeah guys, way to be unprofessional" Thad grumbled

"Sorry," The pair mumbled

"Don't be" another Crawford girl added

Everyone's attention soon was no longer on Kurt and Elliott as the girls started attempting to give the boys their number. Kurt couldn't help but laugh when he saw some girl literally chasing Trent around the room, trying to kiss him. Several of the girls (including Dani) all crowded around Kurt and were fussing over Diesel who happily sat there wagging his tail.

"Well we have to go" Dani said after the girls had done what they wanted "But we'll be back, soon"

"Ominous" Trent replied

"It's our job to flirt with you straight boys and terrify you gay boys" Dani shrugged "You know the game"

"All too well" Nick replied with a shudder

"We'll be watching," The girl's sang as they left the room

"I'm scared" Trent said

"We should be" Wes laughed

* * *

 

Kurt breathed heavily as he ran down the trail. There was a forest surrounding Dalton that had several trails that went in circles around the forest. As soon as he had gotten back from the meeting with the Crawford girls, Kurt had got changed out of his uniform into some jogging bottoms and a T-shirt. If anyone from McKinley saw Kurt in his workout clothes he would have been embarrassed for them to see he wasn't wearing anything fabulous but there was no way he was going to get sweaty in anything designer.

Diesel was happy to be out of his service vest and was enjoying the run. He easily kept up with Kurt; he'd be even faster when he was full grown. Once the pair had run through the trail Kurt slowed to a jog and made his way back to his dorm room. Diesel trotted alongside him panting heavily.

Jeff wasn't in the room when Kurt got back. Kurt filled Diesel's bowl with more water, the puppy pounced on the bowl and began lapping at the water.

"Good boy" Kurt cooed, stroking the dog.

Kurt then walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. He scrubbed himself with soap until he was clean. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out into the dorm. Jeff was back in the room reading a book; he looked up when Kurt walked in. Kurt saw Jeff look at the scars on his arm but quickly ignore them.

"You have literally no leg hair" Jeff said in amazement. Kurt felt kind of awkward

"I wax them" Kurt stated

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when they are hairy, I shave everywhere" Kurt said as Jeff got up and walked towards him.

"Everywhere?" he asked

"Yes" Kurt said stepping away, knowing Jeff was going to do something but not sure what. He soon found out when Jeff grabbed his towel and pulled it off him."

"Jeff!" Kurt squealed grabbing the towel back, covering his groin

"What I wanted to see if you meant everywhere" Jeff shrugged

"If I said everywhere I meant everywhere" Kurt hissed

"Meh don't worry, I've seen all of the Warblers dicks" Jeff shrugged again "You're pretty big" Kurt blushed

"Why the hell have you seen every Warblers dick?" Kurt asked in disbelief

"We all went skinny dipping a couple of weeks ago" Jeff said nonchalantly "We're good prep boys that got bored"

"I can't believe you are the first guy to ever see me naked," Kurt exclaimed, blushing as he pulled on some clothes

"What you And Elliott haven't, you know" Jeff made awkward gestures with his hands

"No! We've only been dating a couple of weeks" Kurt snapped

"I'm going to tell him, make him all jealous"

"Jeffery if you dare I will get my Dads shot gun" Kurt threatened

"It will be worth it" Jeff said running out the room. Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the boy, when he realised the Kurt wasn't going to chase him Jeff came back sullenly but he promised not to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guy's here's Dani.
> 
> Tell me what you thing, comments make me happy.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	14. Sectionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals

A week later The Warblers were at Sectionals. They were standing in the foyer along with the Hipsters and New Directions. Diesel sat at Kurt's feet, obviously excited at the mass of people but remaining still- apart from his rapidly wagging tail. The New Directions led by Mr Schue approached the Warblers.

"We wanted to wish you luck" Mr Schue said to the group

"Thank you, the sentiment is returned" Wes replied- he was no longer fun Wes, he was now in full Council mode, it was honestly terrifying

"What?" Puck asked

"Good luck too you idiot" Trent snapped "Not that you deserve it if you don't understand basic English"

"Whoa man chill out" Finn exclaimed

"Whatever" Trent muttered, Thad put a hand on his friends shoulder in an attempt to calm his nerves

"Good luck guys" Kurt said smiling

"I found my dolphin" Brittany shouted happily pushing past Mr Schue to hug Kurt

"Hey Boo" Kurt laughed

"You better be treating him right or I swear I will cut you" Mercedes said holding onto Elliott's tie, who genuinely looked terrified

"'Cedes please don't kill my boyfriend" Kurt protested, he had told Mercedes about the relationship as soon as it had happened and of course Finn knew but it turned out neither of them had told the other members of New Directions

"What? You're dating him?" Rachel exclaimed

"Wanky" Santana said simply

"Yes, what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked

"He's the enemy" Rachel hissed

"Well he's your enemy, he's in my glee club" Kurt shrugged

"So you're the enemy now." Rachel said narrowing her eyes. "We can't be friends anymore" she said walking off

"Did she seriously just say that?" Thad asked

"Yeah but its Rachel, give her five minutes and she'll want their friendship back." Quinn smiled

"She values my fashion advice too much. I don't know why though considering no matter how hard I try she ends up simultaneously dressing like a toddler and grandmother" Kurt sighed

"Well we'll see you out there" Mr Schue smiled before leading the New Directions away

"Well she was intense" David laughed

"Rachel used to annoy the crap out of me when I was at McKinley I don't know how you managed to stay friends with her." Trent stated

"Hey Bird Brains" A voice shouted, the Warblers turned to see that Dani was walking towards them

"Danielle," Wes nodded

"Wesley" Dani smiled "I've come to support you like always"

"We appreciate it Dani" Elliott smiled back

"Well I hope you're coming to our sectionals, were not against Vocal Adrenaline so were bound to when, we're are against that school for the deaf" Dani explained

"Oh they're nice" Kurt added remembering the time the New Directions sang with them "Except when they stole our set list. Be careful, and if you're against the Jane Addams Academy they will do the same."

"We're against both so I'll tell the girls to be on their toes" Dani scowled, before bending down to stroke Diesel "Who's a cute thing" she cooed

"Will you look after him while we are on stage? I was going to ask Finn but..." Kurt trailed off

"Of course I will, does he always have to wear this vest?" She asked

"When I'm in class or going out yes. Otherwise he can't come inside" Kurt explained

"Poor puppy, must be warm" Dani cooed to Diesel who tried to lick her nose "Oh Cloud would love you"

"Who?"

"My husky, You, Elliott, Trent and I should all go on a dog walked together" Dani said cheerily

"Trent has a dog?" Kurt asked confused, Trent nodded

"His name is Prince, he's a Corgi"

"Does anyone else have pets I didn't know about?" Kurt asked

"Well Sebastian's mom is a crazy cat lady" Nick laughed

"And Jeff's parents own a riding stables so he has like a million horses" Flint added

"That's a lot of horses" Kurt murmured

"We only have about thirty, don't be stupid" Jeff pouted

"That is still a lot of horses"

"Come on guys we have to get to the dressing rooms we're on first remember" Wes said trying to herd the Warblers away from the foyer. Kurt bent down and put his hands either side of Diesel's face.

"Now you be good for Dani mister or no treats" Kurt said put couldn't help laughed when Diesel licked his nose

"We will be fine" Dani smiled taking Diesel's lead of Kurt, "Come on buddy" she called walking away to find the Warblers seats, Diesel looked very confused and kept turning around to look at Kurt and whining.

"You'll see him in ten minutes" Elliott said to Kurt quietly, taking Kurt's hand and guiding him towards the dressing room with the others.

"But he thinks I'm abandoning him, his little face" Kurt replied

"But imagine how happy he'll be when he sees his Daddy up on that stage dancing with all of his uncle's." Elliott laughed

"Well you're his step-dad" Kurt pointed out "Because if you count as my brother this is going to turn into another Finn situation and I can't handle that"

"Finn situation?" Elliott asked

"I may have had a crush on my step-brother before our parents started dating" Kurt shrugged

"We are so talking about this later" Elliott laughed

"There is nothing to talk about, I had a crush, and it went away. I found you" Kurt smiled kissing Elliott lightly before skipping away to talk to Trent.

* * *

 

The Warblers stood in formation behind the curtain. Blaine was in the middle surrounded by the other boys. Kurt felt nerves bubble in his stomach, although he didn't have a big part and there wasn't as much dancing as there had been for the New Directions he still didn't want to mess it up.

Kurt heard the announcer call their names and Elliott winked at him.

"This is it" Trent whispered, Kurt remembered this would be his first completion ever; Kurt smiled at him as the curtains were lifted and they began to sing.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains**  
**On the front lobe of my**  
**Left-side brains**  
**I knew I wouldn't forget you**  
**And so I went and let you**  
**Blow my mind**

Kurt and the other Warblers began to move across the stage as Blaine sang, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was home.

**Your sweet moonbeam**  
**The smell of you in every**  
**Single dream I dream**  
**I knew when we collided**  
**You're the one I have decided**  
**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

Kurt spotted Rachel and the New Directions in the crowd and despite their previous conversation she smiled at him.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Just in time**  
**I'm so glad you have**  
**A one track mind like me**  
**You gave my life direction**  
**A game show love connection**  
**We can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**  
**My heart is bound to beat**  
**Right out my untrimmed chest**  
**I believe in you**  
**Like a virgin, you're Madonna**  
**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**The way you can cut a rug**  
**Watching you is the only drug I need**  
**So gangster, I'm so thug**  
**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see, I can be myself now finally**  
**In fact there's nothing I can't be**  
**I want the world to see you'll be with me**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**  
**Tonight**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**Tonight**

Applause filled the room when the Warblers stopped. Kurt could see the New Directions standing and clapping, Kurt waved to them. Elliott pointed out across the room and Kurt could see him pointing at Dani, who was struggling to hold up Diesel who wiggled excitedly. Kurt laughed.

The Warblers made their way off stage as the curtains fell and the Hipsters got into place.

"Well done guys the crowd loved us" Wes announced happily

"And well done to Trent and Kurt because it was their first show with us" David added

"Yeah" Thad said trapping Trent in a headlock

"You were perfect" Elliott whispered, coming up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him on his cheek,

"So were you baby" Kurt said, turning around in Elliott's arms placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Come on love birds, we're going to miss the others perform."Nick said

"Say's you Mr I-Can't-Go-Five-Minutes-Without-Jeff" James laughed

The Warblers made their way to their seats as the Hipsters began their performance. Dani told them they looked amazing and Diesel wiggled his way out of her arms and sat on Kurt instead. The New Directions had already moved to the dressing room to wait for their turn to perform. Kurt sat through the Hipsters performance, slightly bored. They were good for their age but they lacked the wow factor that kept people's attention.

When they finished the Warblers clapped before the New Directions took the stage. Kurt felt pride and sadness watching his old glee club perform. He wished he hadn't been a coward and given up, he wished he had stayed with them. But then he remembered that without leaving the New Directions he wouldn't have been such good friends with the Warblers. If Karofsky hadn't have pushed him away he wouldn't have a boyfriend.

Still it didn't stop him missing Rachel's bossy demeanour, Mercedes' powerful voice, Finn's stumbling attempt at dancing and Santana's judgemental stare. Sam and Quinn's duet was beautiful and Santana was perfect but Kurt could tell the group were tense. No matter how relaxed they had seemed in the foyer Kurt knew that Rachel wouldn't have been happy that she didn't get a solo and Artie looked pissed off. Never the less they were still amazing.

Once they had finished the Warblers stood and clapped and then made their way back behind stage to wait for the judges to make their decision. Diesel scampered around Kurt's feet but Kurt had been given no choice but to bring him back stage. Diesel had started howling when Kurt had tried to leave and wouldn't calm down.

"You did well out there tonight" Rachel said walking up to them,

"You guys did well too" Kurt smiled politely

"We would have done better if I had the lead, but we both know Mr Schue has been against me since the beginning" Rachel sighed "Is this Diesel?" Rachel bent down to stop him but the puppy moved away.

"He's shy" Kurt lied, unsure of why Diesel would act that way, maybe he didn't like her loud personality.

"Oh that's ok" Rachel said getting up, "Well I hope we win" she said walking away, once again leaving the Warblers practically speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I copy and paste the lyrics to "Hey Soul Sister" by Train so I'm sorry if there are mistakes
> 
> Tell me what you think
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson


	15. Walkies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Elliott, Dani and Trent go for a walk and Kelliott go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter, please review. I'm sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong, I copy and pasted them.
> 
> Lyna Laufeyson

Kurt strapped Diesel into Elliott's car. They were going to go to his house and pick up Socks before meeting Dani and Trent in the woods. Kurt reflected on the previous nights results. He couldn't believe it had been a draw. The New Directions were off form last night and the Warblers were amazing, they'd have to up their game if they were going to beat the New Directions, the Warblers would have to do something new. Kurt had plenty of ideas but he was unsure of how the council worked.

"Earth to Kurt" Elliott's voice shook Kurt from his thoughts. Elliott must have been driving a while because Dalton was no longer in sight

"Sorry?"

"Wow you were lost there for a second" Elliott laughed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking what song I should sing for my audition for the solo for regionals" Kurt smiled

"Well its Christmas first, the Warblers always put on a show; if you get a solo for the show it'll help you get the regionals solo." Elliott said helpfully

"Are you auditioning?" Kurt asked

"For the Christmas show yes, I'm unsure about the regional's one though. I love to sing but I don't know if my voice is powerful enough." Elliott shrugged

"Ellie of course your voice is powerful enough, I know I haven't heard you sing on your own but you're amazing with the others"

"You are too kind" Elliott laughed

"Sing to me then, so I can hear you on your own," Kurt murmured, putting his hand on Elliott's lap

"Sing what?"

"Anything"

Elliott looked unsure at first but then he began to sing, hesitant at first be his voice built,

**I'm gonna marry the night**   
**I won't give up on my life**   
**I'm a warrior queen**   
**Live passionately tonight**

**I'm gonna marry the dark**   
**Gonna make love to the stark**   
**I'm a soldier to my own emptiness**   
**I am a winner**

**I'm gonna marry the night**   
**I'm gonna marry the night**

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**I'm not gonna cry anymore**

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**Leave nothing on these streets to explore**

**M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**   
**Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**

**I'm gonna lace up my boots**   
**Throw on some leather and cruise**   
**Down the streets that I love**   
**In my fishnet gloves**   
**I'm a sinner**

**Then I'll go down to the bar**   
**But I won't cry anymore**   
**I'll hold my whiskey up high**   
**Kiss the bartender twice**   
**I'm a loser**

**I'm gonna marry the night**   
**I'm gonna marry the night**

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**I'm not gonna cry anymore**

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**Leave nothing on these streets to explore**

**M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**   
**Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry the night**

**Nothing's too cool**   
**To take me from you**   
**New York is not just a tan that you'll never lose**

**Love is the new denim or black**   
**Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic**   
**Get Ginger ready climb to El Camino front**   
**Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels cause that's**   
**Where we make love**

Kurt joined his boyfriend, harmonizing **.** Elliott's tenor mixing with Kurt's countertenor

**Come on and (Run)**  
Turn the car on and (Run)  
Run!

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**I'm gon' burn a hole in the road**

**I'm gonna marry the night**

**Leave nothin' on these streets to explode**

**M-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (The night!)**   
**Oh m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (Marry!) m-m-m-marry (The night!)**

**The night!**   
**The night!**   
**The night!**   
**(The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah!**   
**(The night!) The night!**   
**(The night!) Come on, yeah!**   
**(The night!) The night!**

As they sang the last line together Elliott pulled his car into his driveway.

"You have a beautiful voice, Ellie" Kurt said softly

"We sound perfect together" Elliott whispered, leaning over to capture Kurt's lips with his own, Kurt kissed him back- making Elliott moan against his lips.

"I love you" Elliott murmured, breaking the kiss. Kurt was caught by surprise for a second, he knew his own feelings for Elliott were just as strong- he hadn't wanted to say anything in case he scared Elliott away.

"I love you too" Kurt replied, lightly kissing Elliott once more.

"Woof" Diesel added

"And you, you Muppet" Kurt said reaching over the back of the seat to pet him. As he did so the sleeves of his shirt rode up to reveal Kurt's scars. Elliott took Kurt's wrists and kissed the scars lightly.

"You haven't?" Elliott asked

"Not since that day, I've wanted to. So many times I've wanted to. But being around you and the Warblers, it helps. Diesel too. And my therapy. You guys keep me so busy I don't have time to thing about it" Kurt smiled sadly

"I'm proud of you; I know it's hard to stop" Elliott replied kissing Kurt's forehead.

Diesel barked again and wiggled against his harness.

"Come on you, are you ready to meet Socks" Elliott asked in an excited tone, Diesel wiggled even more, trying to stand up,

"If you get him too excited he will pee in your car, and I'm not cleaning it up" Kurt laughed, getting out of the car and letting Diesel out. Kurt barely had chance to grab the puppy's lead before Diesel tried to run off.

"I'll just go get Socks, I'll be back in a minute," Elliott said giving Kurt a chaste kiss of his cheek before disappearing inside. Kurt leant against Elliott's car and watched Diesel sniff around his feet and pounced at a passing butterfly -falling onto the floor when the lead restricted him from jumping any further. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Diesel's confused little face as he looked around, trying to find his butterfly.

"Hello Kurt," Catherine called when she came around the corner. She wore overalls and held several different flowers.

"Hello Catherine" Diesel barked "This is Diesel"

"I know, Elliott told me, you're taking him and Socks on a walk right?" Catherine asked, leaning against the car next to Kurt.

"Yeah, he's just gone to get her and then we'll go" Kurt smiled

"Hi Mama" Elliott said as he walked out of the house holding Socks' lead and holing her harness in the other hand.

"Hello my little star" Elliott blushed

Socks walked up to Diesel and sniffed him all over. Diesel wagged his tail happily and licked Socks' face. The bigger dog barked and the two began to play.

"Make sure you stay safe," Catherine said kissing Elliott on the cheek, having to go on her tip-toes because Elliott was taller than her.

"Mama, we're just going to the woods,"

"Are you warm enough? What if it snows?" Catherine mothered

"We'll be fine Mama" Elliott said, guiding Socks around the car and strapped her into her harness as Kurt did the same for Diesel.

"Bye Mama,"

"Bye Catherine"

"Goodbye boys"

The two boys got into the car and drove towards the woods. It was a short journey and before long both boys and their dogs were out of the car. The dogs chased each other whilst Kurt and Elliott waited for Trent and Dani. They soon appeared with Prince and Cloud in tow.

The group began to walk along the trail, their dogs running ahead and playing with each other. Elliott held Kurt's hand as they walked together.

"Aww, you two are so cute" Dani cooed, Kurt blushed and hid his face against Elliott's shoulder

"I know, I wish I had a relationship like that" Trent sighed

"Trent you're adorable, someone will snap you right up" Dani smiled, nudging Trent with her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not like I planned on meeting Ellie, it just happened" Kurt shrugged.

Diesel came running back to the group, panting with a stick in his mouth. Prince trotted up behind him and grabbed the other end of the stick. He pulled it slightly and Diesel let the smaller dog take the stick. The Corgi trotted up to Trent, who took the stick off him and threw the stick and Prince sped off after it. Diesel hesitated, looking up at Kurt.

"Go on, go get it" Kurt encouraged as the little dog chased after Prince. Suddenly Cloud appeared from seemingly nowhere with Socks hot on her heels, they end up taking Diesel out. The puppy skidded along the floor and whimpered when he stopped. The four teenagers gasped in unision at the scene.

"Diesel" Kurt called and the puppy limped back whining. Kurt reached down and picked up the puppy, struggling slightly due to Diesel's weight. Diesel whined as Kurt cradled him against his chest.

"Is he okay?" Elliott asked

"I think so, I think he is scared more than anything" Kurt said, rocking the puppy like a baby. Diesel nuzzled Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed the top of Diesel's head and put him back on the floor. Prince walked up to him and licked the side of Diesel's face.

Within the space of five minutes Diesel was back up and running. It took about an hour for them to walk around the whole trail before they got back to their cars. Trent pulled a picnic basket out of his car and they set it up. Kurt filled a big bowl full of water and the four dogs began to share it.

Trent had brought some sandwiches, and cakes and sugary drinks. Kurt kept feeding Elliott fruit and Trent and Dani made gagging noises. That was until Kurt and Elliott started throwing grapes at them.

Once they had finished their food Trent said that he needed to get home and Dani was meeting up with some of the girls from Crawford. Kurt and Elliott said goodbye to them and got into their own car.

Kurt had enjoyed the day; it had been a long time since he had so many friends. Sure he had been with the New Directions but they were too different. Spending time all together outside of glee club wouldn't have worked because of their conflicting interests but with the Warblers and Dani you could guarantee that at least two other people liked it too.

"Can you drop me off at my house?" Kurt asked once they were in the car

"Sure, how are you going to get back?" Elliott questioned

"My car is at the house. My Dad drove me to Dalton so I didn't have it with me." Kurt explained "It feels like it has been ages since I saw my Dad but it's only been two weeks and I talk to him every night"

"I know how you feel, it's weird. But we go to a boarding school so I suppose everyone feels that way" Elliott replied

"I think I might call Mercedes and see if she wants to do something tomorrow, I miss her" Kurt said sadly

"She seems scary" Elliott pointed out

"That's because you're dating me, she can't let anything happen to her Boo" Kurt laughed as Elliott pulled up on Kurt's drive. Kurt undid his seatbelt and leant over and kissed him. Elliott deepened the kiss, sending sparks through Kurt's body and he could practically feel the blood rushing down to his groin. Kurt broke the kiss but he didn't pull away.

Kurt laughed, slightly embarrassed, he wasn't hard but he knew that if Elliott kissed him again he would be. Instead Elliott rubbed his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss.

"I'll see you later?" Kurt asked, Elliott hummed

"We haven't gone on a proper date yet," Elliott said suddenly, "We should go on one"

"Well what about we go to Breadstix?" Kurt asked "We can meet there at 7"

"Ok, sounds great" Elliott said, lightly kissing Kurt again. Kurt climbed out of the car and was forced to wake Diesel up and get him out of Elliott's car. "I love you" Elliott said when Kurt was about to shut the door, waking up the butterflies in his stomach.

"I love you too"

As Elliott drove off Kurt knocked on the door, he didn't have his key on him. Kurt waited a moment and watched as Diesel almost fell asleep on his paws. Carole opened the door and smiled when she saw Kurt.

"Kurt I didn't know you were coming" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Well I needed to pick up my car and I thought I'd stay for a bit." Kurt smiled

"Well your Dad is coming home from the garage, he'll be home soon. Finn is in the lounge." She said as Kurt walked into the house "Are you staying for dinner, they'll be enough, you're Dad's friends are coming"

"No, I'm meeting Elliott at seven" Kurt said "Hey Finn"

"Hey Kurt, how's Dalton?"Finn asked from where he was sat watching the TV.

"It's great, everyone is nice and I make money by gossiping" Kurt shrugged. Apparently confirming that he and Elliott were dating was worth a lot of money to the Chipmunks, he haddn't really meant to join in on the gossip industry but the three boys had kind of cornered him.

"Awesome dude," Finn replied, not really listening. Diesel waddled to the fluffy rug in front of the unlit fire place and immediately fell asleep.

"Carole I'm home" Burt shouted through the house, "Kurt" he exclaimed when he walking into the living room, he pulled his son into a hug.

"Hello Kurt" said the two of his Dad's friends,

"Hi Cain, Aaron" Kurt nodded

"Is everything ok?" Burt asked

"Yeah, I was just in the area and thought I'd drop by." Kurt smiled, before falling into an easy conversation with his family

* * *

A couple of hours later Kurt and Elliott were sat in Breadstix across from each other with Diesel asleep under the table. The date was going perfectly. The pair shared stories from their past (happy ones) and told stories about other people. Elliott especially enjoyed the story where Jesse St James made breakfast on Rachel's head. Elliott told Kurt that his Dad had been attempting to redecorate the kitchen and ended up pulling the cupboard off the wall.

They had eaten the main course and were waiting for their desert (chocolate cake for Elliott and a fruit salad for Kurt) when things went horribly wrong.

"Hey Homo's" Karofsky snarled, Kurt flinched and Diesel woke up and sprang to his paws.

"Go away Karofsky" Kurt said quietly

"No, you're so pathetic. Trying to kill yourself because I scared you" Karofsky laughed

"Back off, he didn't try and kill himself. And you wanna talk about whose pathetic. It's you, someone who attacks every gay guy around him just because he is too scared to leave the closet" Elliott snapped standing up. Diesel growled and took a step towards Karofsky.

"What did you say?" Karofsky said, slamming his hands on the table, making Kurt flinch again, however Elliott stood his ground.

"You heard" Elliott replied

"Excuse me; I think it's best if you leave" Sandy, the waitress, said to Karofsky.

"This isn't over faggot" Karofsky hissed

"Ok that's it mister, you are banned from this restaurant," the manager of Breadstix snapped "I will not have you attacking customers, regardless of their sexuality. Now get out"

Karofsky looked at the two boys before making a frustrated noise and storming out of Breadstix slamming the door on his way out. The manager then turned to Elliott- who was still standing. He smiled apologetically

"I am so sorry about that, we'll give you your meal on the house" the manager said

"It's not your fault." Elliott responded politely.

"Either way you don't deserve to be treated like that, no matter where you go," the manager explained

"Thank you" Elliott murmured as he sat back down and the manager walked away. Kurt was shaking quietly, cradling Diesel. Elliott leant over the table and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Kurt, baby, you're okay. You're safe. He's gone" Elliott said softly, stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt sniffed as Diesel licked the tears from Kurt's face.

"Do you wanna stay for desert or go back to Dalton?" Elliott asked

"I...I wanna stay, I'm not going to let him push me from my local restaurant"

Just then the Sandy brought them their deserts.

"Move up," Elliott said, standing up. Kurt scooted along the booth and Elliott sat next to him, Diesel slipped back under the table. Kurt cuddled up to Elliott as he ate his fruit salad; they sat in silence for several long moments.

"Kurt?" Elliott asked, Kurt looked up. "Do you wanna try some of my cake?" he asked, holding out the fork, Kurt nodded and Elliott fed Kurt the cake before kissing him.

"He can't break us" Elliott murmured

"No, he can't"


End file.
